Alternate ending
by InuKag01234
Summary: Once the wheels of fate are turning, there is no way to stop them. But is there a way to change the outcome? Alternate ending, after the anime finishes, but before the manga starts, usual pairings inukag mirsan
1. Chapter 1 Notes and Laughs

**_(a/n; InuYasha and all of the characters aren't mine *pouts*)_**

**_(a/n; at the start of every chapter there will be a quote which I think relates most to the chapter. Note; these aren't summaries of the chapter itself.)_**

_"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." -Unknown_

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in the feudal era.

The birds were singing, the butterflies were fluttering by, the dew hug lazily on the leaves on the trees.

The well sat in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, in clear view of an ancient tree, Goshinkiboku, that was over five hundred years old, its great boughs reaching up towards the sky with thick, strong branches.

The well itself was crumbling away, the wooden mouth decaying, age having worn it away over many millennia.

A bright yellow backpack landed with a loud thud, tipping to lean against the wooden framework of well, which was soon followed by a young girl.

Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, covered by the green and white shirt that was her school uniform, her cheeks flushed in the exertion of pulling herself out of the well.

She leant lightly against the small structure, reaching to haul the heavy bag over her shoulder.

Once having done so, she strolled back easily towards the small village she knew to be nearby, enjoying the glorious day that surrounded her.

Upon arriving, she was welcomed warmly by the local villagers as she walked past, still not used to how most still addressed her as a priestess, and was met by a small demon child.

'Hi, Kagome!' The kitsan said.

'Hey there, Shippo. Where's InuYasha and the others?'

'Over at Kaede's. Didn't you say you'd be back tomorrow? How come your early?'

The old woman's residence was coming into view, as was a red-clad youth with billowy white hair who leant against the door frame.

'InuYasha!' Kagome called.

InuYasha looked up, startled. 'Kagome? What are you doing here so early?'

Kagome nearly danced over to him. 'My test got cancelled!' she said excitedly.

'Uh, sure.' InuYasha said, trying to smother his own relief. He hated the girl in front of him out of his sight.

Kagome went inside the hut, pulling something out of her pocket. 'Miroku?' She called.

The monk in question, as did the demon slayer and the old woman looked up.

Miroku grabbed his golden staff with the strange design on the top and pulled himself to his full height, looking questioningly at Kagome.

Sango got up, reaching for her massive weapon, Hirikotsu.

'Miroku, I have a deal to make with you.' Kagome smiled.

InuYasha entered then, soon followed by shippo.

'Yes, Kagome, what is it?' Miroku asked.

'You can rub both mine and Sango's butts as much as you want for the rest of the day,' both Sango and InuYasha looked downright horrified at the thought, but Miroku's eyes sparkled. It was only midmorning... 'but,' Kagome added, pulling miroku's hands up, and slipping a small, brightly coloured tube onto his index fingers. 'you have to escape _this_ first, without any assistance.'

'All right,' the monk said, and tried pulling his fingers out. They remained stuck in the trap.

He tried again, harder this time, but to no avail.

'What is this?' He exclaimed, pulling as hard as he could, and yet his fingers still remained stuck.

Kagome burst out laughing, as did Sango at the monk started hopping around, trying to hook his foot against the small obstruction, no no avail.

Even Kaede and InuYasha cracked a grin at Miroku's efforts, who was starting to get frantic.

'Here Shippo,' Kagome said, handing him a small tin. 'Have some nuts.'

Shippo opened the container, and a small, toy snake flew out and hit him right between the eyes, leaving him with such a startled expression that InuYasha cracked up laughing.

Sango was beginning to catch on, and playfully tripped Miroku, who was sent sprawling.

Kagome turned to face Sango, who watched her suspisiously.

'Oh look, Sango, there's dirt on your kimono.' Kagome said, pointing to a spot on the demon slayer's chest.

Sango looked down, only to have her nose flicked.

InuYasha stopped laughing at that, suddenly realising that he was the only one left who hadn't been pranked.

Kagome sauntered up to him.

The hanyou took a step back.

'Oh come on, InuYasha, like I would to anything to you.' Kagome said, pulling out her most innocent face that everyone except the half-demon distrusted.

She slapped him playfully on the back, slipping a note there, winking at the others.

Bold letters on the youth's back proclaimed; 'Sit me!'

That had shippo rolling around laughing, and even Miroku looked up to crack a grin.

'What?' InuYasha asked. 'What's so funny?'

He whirled to face everyone in turn, the note crinkling in the breeze he made.

The hanyou heard it, and pulled the note of his back.

'Ha ha Kagome,' he said with a smile, 'very funny.'

'Yes, I know.' Kagome said, practically rolling around laughing.

She slipped another note to Sango, who slipped it onto Miroku's back.

'Bear my child,' the note proclaimed.

'My dearest Sango! How could you do this to me?'

'Easy. Like this!' And she neatly dodged him as he tried to grab her rear.

Everyone was rolling around laughing by this point, one that made them forget all their worries and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Demons and Castles

_**"Everything happens for a reason."**_

**Chapter Two**

Outside of the small hut, there was sounds of a commotion going on.

Men were shouting, horses were whinnying and stamping their feet, and the sound of a scuffle nearby reached the ears of those who were inside the hut.

'What on earth could be going on out there?' Kaede asked.

'I'd better take a look.' Miroku said, pulling himself to his feet.

Everyone watched him as he walked over to the door, but an unfamiliar face met him there.

Recognition dawned, and the head was quickly retracted.

'In here!' He shouted, once outside the door.

Miroku stepped out, revealing what appeared to be a small group of warriors on horseback gathering under the shrine gate.

'What's going on out here?' Miroku's voice said.

InuYasha stepped outside, who was soon followed by Sango with Kirara, and Kagome with Shippo.

'You there!' What appeared to be the leader said. 'Are you the group that goes around the countryside slaying demons?'

'Yes,' Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and a shrug.

'What do you want?' InuYasha demanded.

Kagome shot a glare at him, that he missed.

The man got off his horse, and strode over to them.

'We come from the Mitsu clan in the Northern Province, and we wish for you to slay a demon that has been causing chaos in the surrounding farming area,' he rummaged around in the saddlebag. 'This,' he said, pulling out a large bag of coins. 'Is the first half of your payment, if you choose to accept.'

_**(a/n, the only reaction available here is O.O)**_

'Imagine the size of the demon,' Sango whispered to Kagome, 'for that kind of price and to come from so far away.'

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha gave Miroku a look that could only mean one thing.

Naraku.

'Of course,' Miroku replied finally. 'We will go.'

The warrior handed the moneybag to Miroku, who slipped it beneath his kimono.

They then began the long trek.

---

Kagome was watching the scenery going past.

Or rather, she was going past it, but, either way.

There had been a lot of rain recently in the area, as it would seem, so everything was very green.

Eventually, the trees thinned out and gave way to small farming areas, but there was no one there.

The small fields were neatly shorn the green shoots growing in the precise rows they had been planted in, not a weed in sight.

Soon they came to a large village, which was also _very_ neat and tidy, no beggars in the streets, no litter at all.

They headed towards the centre.

'Notice how clean the village is.' Sango commented.

'This must be a very prosperous area.' Miroku agreed.

Indeed, the children plaed agreeably in the street corners, merchants sat with their wares laid on blankets, even from here there was glimpses of a river that ran blue.

Presently, they came upon a large mansion, something of which could only be described as a castle which sat upon the top of a small yet high hill, overlooking the entire area.

They climbed the steps leading up to the castle, and upon gaining admittance inside, they proceeded to one of the largest buildings inside, and soon found themselves in a large room with a single man inside, wearing a very formal-looking kimono.

'Good evening,' he said, without looking up. 'Please, sit down.'

The group sat.

'Your group has been extremely well known in these parts.' He stated.

'You must be the lord of this castle.' Miroku assessed.

'Yes, that I am.' The lord replied, 'and I have called you here to ask for your help.'

'What seems to be the problem?' Kagome asked.

'Well, it all started with a single demon, but then the problem got worse and worse and worse.'

Everyone in the room except for the lord seemed to have the same thought.

'Can you tell us anything about this first demon?' Sango asked.

'We didn't see that much of it, as it was flying so high, but it appeared to be riding on a feather.'

'What do you mean, it got worse?'

'Now we have had other demon trouble, and I don't mean smaller, weak ones! There has been sightings of what we think is a small wolf or wild dog pack running through on the outskirts, and someone has even spotted royalty deeper in the woods!'

'That sounded like Kagura and Kouga,' Shippo said, 'but who's the royalty person? Some sort of lord from a different region?'

'What would Kagura be doing here?' Miroku asked.

'She could be on an 'errand' for Naraku.' InuYasha said, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

'I suppose, and since Kouga's hell bent on destroying her, that's easily explained, but the royalty?'

'Could it be a human after Kagura? I doubt it.'

The conversation lapsed into silence, all considering the options.

'So you are interested, then?' the lord questioned, all but forgotten.

'Yes, we will look into this. In which direction was first demon heading?' Miroku questioned.

'To the north,' The lord answered, but leapt to his feet as the others brought themselves up. 'But you mustn't leave now! The day is too old to begin travels! You must stay the night here, and leave in the morrow.'

Sango and Kagome exchanged a glance.

Sango nodded.

'We will accept your hospitality,' she said, cuting off something that InuYasha was about to say.

'Thank you. My servants will show you to your rooms.'

A few women entered shyly, and gestured for the group to follow.

The lord watched as the unusual group got up and left, shutting the door behind them.

He rubbed his hands together with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3 Missions and Obsessions

_**"Don't underestimate LOVE.**_

_**It can create a perfect world**_

_**or a terrible one.**_

_**It can scare the hell out of you**_

_**or teach you to fear nothing**_

_**and it can complete your heart**_

_**or absolutely destroy it."**_

**-unknown**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was rolling around laughing at the sight of a monk she knew who was not.

The fake monk curled in on itself, and, with a poof of smoke and an almost comical noise, transformed into a woman with a massive boomerang.

Sango looked closely at the fake sango, who said, even with Sango's voice;

'You perverted monk!'

'That's exactly her, Shippo! You got Sango right on the money!' Kagome laughed, as Sango joined in laughing.

Shippo turned back into Miroku, who had a massive red mark across his face.

'Now that hardly called for such brutality.'

Sango completely cracked up, tears running down her face.

'Sit, boy!' a Kagome-shippo said.

And an InuYasha-Shippo slammed into the ground, muttering.

Little-Kirara-Shippo transformed into Big-Kirara-Shippo and back again, and the real Kirara mewed.

Finaly Shippo sat down, laughing so hard himself.

'Your really getting good at that, Shippo, I couldn't tell the two Sangos apart!' Kagome commented.

'What, so you're saying that I look like a little demon?' Sango joked.

'I'd rather that then being stuck with the personality of Miroku!' Kagome exclaimed, which set off another round of laughter.

'Can you imagine InuYasha's face if you did something like that to him?' Sango asked.

'I'd bet he'd think I was possessed or something!' Kagome laughed.

Shippo was practically howling with laughter by this point, his sides aching.

'The girls settled back into their beds, their faces and sides hurting from the laughter.

Kagome yawned.

'Hey Sango,' Kagome said.

'Yes?'

'Here's something to think about. Imagine Miroku's face if you did to him what he normally does to you...'

Sango smiled, the shocked face of the monk on her mind.

'But I guess he would take it as an invitation, the perv.' Sango said.

Kagome rolled over, and quickly fell asleep, Sango right behind her.

---

Sango sat up so fast it made her head spin.

She clutched at one side, trying to look around at the same time.

'Kagome?' She whispered.

The only sound was of Shippo rubbing his eyes.

'What happened?' He asked himself.

'Where's Kagome?' Sango asked.

Shippo looked around the small bed.

'She's not here. Where could she be?'

'I don't know.' Sango got up, and pulled the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

Shippo sniffed the air, then the ground.

'I think she went this way.'

'You can tell?'

'I'm a demon, remember? Anyway, it's fairly fresh so it should be easy. It smells like someone was here too.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'

Sango pulled the door open quietly and followed the kitsan out.

'This way, over here!' Shippo whispered.

She followed him for a while, weapons at the ready for anything.

'Are you sure this is the right way?'

'Yes, I'm sure. But I bet-wait! I know!' Shippo exclaimed.

'Know what?'

But it was too late for questions, Shippo had created an exact double, who he high-fived, and the double ran off.

'What was that for?'

'That Shippo will run off and find InuYasha and Miroku, and then bring them here.'

'Ah.'

He then started putting a single acorn down every few minutes, and explained that they will lead the double and the others to the two.

'But wait, here!' Shippo whispered excitedly, turning towards a large door.

Sango knelt down, and slid open the door a fraction.

She gasped at the sight within.

Kagome, alone and unconscious, lay on the floor in the middle of the room, a massive rip down the front of her shirt.

'Good evening.'

A face suddenly appeared level with Sangos, right on the other side of the door.

Sango jumped back, one arm raised defensively.

She slowly crept back do the door and slid it open, Hiraikotsu ready for the throwing, but something had stopped her short.

The sight of Kagome, her face pale as bone, a scythe just inches from her neck.

The man holding the scythe pulled it closer, so close it touched her skin.

'Put your weapon down.' He ordered, 'slowly.'

Sango lowered the weapon to the ground, so slowly it made her fingers ache.

'All of your weapons. And that mask of yours.' He said, eyeing the sword at her hip.

They too were also on the ground in a short minute.

The man eyed Kagome, his eyes would have been almost caressing, if not for the malicious evil that lurked in them.

'Don't touch her!' Shippo shouted.

'Be quiet you, or I shall slit her throat from ear to ear!'

Shippo shut up, and looked down.

'Now I don't want you to pull anything funny, so on the ground!'

'No!' Shippo said.

The man traced the sharp scythe along Kagome's neck, leaving a red, glistening trail behind.

This woke Kagome up, who took one look at the weapon and screamed.

''Quiet, my precious, you don't want wake everyone up,' he murmured, bring the scythe so close that Kagome went cross-eyed trying to watch it.

'Keep your hands where I can see them. Now then,' he said, reaching over to grab two candles, but only one was alight.

He used one hand to light the other candle, and the effect was almost immediate.

Sango and Shippo blacked out.

'What did you do to them?' Kagome asked fearfully.

'You should be more worried about yourself then them, my precious.'

'I'm not your-'

Kagome was suddenly silenced by the unknown man's mouth, his lips crushed hers, stopping her protest. He kissed her angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of her neck, making escape impossible. Kagome shoved against his chest with all her strength, but he didn't even seem to notice.

She grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to notice this time, though, and it aggravated him. HIs lips forced hers open, and she could feel his hot breath in her mouth.

One hand snaked down to her chest, ripping the shirt entirely open.

_No! No no no no no!_ Kagome internally screamed, and she tried to around his mouth, to no avail.

The man pulled his face away, smirking.

'Stop fighting. You know we were meant to be. I know all about you, my precious Kagome.'

Kagome froze mid-breath.

'I know how you go around slaying demons around the countryside, but that is only on the side of your greater purpose. Which is to find me...'

Kagome replied by taking in a long breath, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

'Now now, there's no need for that.'

He put his hand over her mouth, but she bit it.

He swore.

Kagome screamed again, long and loud.

There was an answering shout this time, the voice familiar yet warlike.

'KAGOME!'

'INUYASHA!! HELP!!'

The door burst open, revealing two men, both with murderous looks on their faces.

Kagome was spun around, the scythe back in place.

One dark coloured set of frantic eyes met a pair of golden, desperate ones.

InuYasha drew his sword, transforming the Tessaiga.

'Do you really think that's wise?' The man asked. He looked down at the girl.

'You bastard!' InuYasha exclaimed.

To no-one's notice, miroku pulled two sutras out of his kimono.

'Let go of her.' InuYasha said dangerously.

Miroku folded one sutra smaller and smaller, into the shape of a man no bigger then his hand.

'You are in no position to make demands, don't you agree?'

The monk scrunched the other sutra until it vaguely resembled an arrowhead.

'Shut up!'

The arrowhead became rock solid, and was given to the miniature shikigami.

Miroku set the shikigami on the floor, where it crept its way up to the man and his hostage.

Whilst the two glowered at each other, Miroku caught Kagome's eye and winked at her.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the little paper creature that was nearing her ankle.

It latched on, and she slid it slowly towards her.

She glanced up at her captor, who was still trying to glare down InuYasha.

Kagome grabbed the solid paper, and drove it into the attacker's stomach.

He dropped the scythe, and Kagome scrambled away.

She ran straight over to InuYasha, and hid behind him.

'You just made a very big mistake.' InuYasha said, the poison in his voice unmistakable.

The man backed away into the wall.

Forgetting he was on the third story, he defiantly jumped out the window, only to fall to his doom.

Sango and shippo were starting to rouse by this point, Miroku over with them.

'Are you okay, Kagome?' InuYasha asked, turning around to face her.

He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms length, assessing her shaken form.

And Kagome began to sob.

Tears streamed down her face, she did not say a word.

InuYasha pulled her to his chest, holding her close.

She clung to him like a life preserver, in the middle of a storm.

She wanted to get lost in the folds of his clothes, to never be heard from again, as long as he was near.

She wanted, no, _needed_ him.

And he just held her.

He hated seeing her in such pain.

He wanted that man to have died by _his_ claws, and it would be slow and painful.

But he wanted her to be safe more, and he made a silent vow to never leave her side again.

He picked her up bridal style, and looked back over at Miroku and the others.

Kagome shut her eyes, keeping as close as she could to InuYasha.

The entire group found their way back to the girl's room, where Sango and shippo promptly fell asleep again, quickly followed by Miroku.

InuYasha sat down, keeping Kagome in his lap, and relaxed, but was still on high alert.

Kagome closed her eyes, for she was safe knowing her protector, her saviour was there.


	4. Chapter 4 Mountains and Fallings

_**"You know your in love, when your heart is making more sense then your head is."**_ -unknown

**Chapter 4**

They stared at the mountain range before them.

With steep towers that lead to vastly rugged peaks, the group seemed _very_ small in comparison.

High, grey mountains that stretched as far as the eye could see.

At the foot of one of the mountains stood a small group of odd-looking people.

'I've read about these mountains.' Kagome said.

Everyone turned and looked at her, waiting.

'According to my geography books, these mountains are very dangerous to set foot on and even harder to cross it.'

The group took a few apprehensive, cautious steps forward, only to have one of them vanish with a _whump_ and a puff dirt.

'Miroku!' Sango exclaimed.

'I'm okay!' came the reply from a small hole about a meter wide.

Once the dust had settled, Everyone could see the monk's staff laying across the hole, and the monk himself clinging to it.

InuYasha helped him out, and then peered down into the little hole.

'_That_ is why it's hard.' Kagome said.

InuYasha kicked a pebble into the hole, waiting for it to hit the bottom.

'This place is riddled with them.'

There was a long pause, and the final clatter of the rock hitting the bottom.

'It sounds very deep.' Shippo said.

'Well we'd better start searching.' InuYasha said.

'Should we split up?' Miroku asked. 'We would cover more ground that way.'

'Yes,' Kagome agreed.

'We'll meet back here at sundown.' InuYasha stated.

'Right.' Sango said. 'Come on Kirara.'

Kirara mewed, jumping up onto her shoulder.

The group split up, all being cautious of where they stepped.

---

'So,' InuYasha started, growing uncomfortable at the silence. 'You never did say why your test was cancelled.'

'Oh, that.' Kagome said, stepping over a large boulder. 'Well the teacher we had wasn't there, and apparently her hadn't been there for a while, so it was cancelled.' She shrugged.

'Do you like doing these tests?'

'No, but I have to, so that I can pass school.'

'Why do you have to? I don't really see the point.'

'Well,' Kagome said, searching for a comparison. 'I guess it's sort of like becoming a priestess.'

'A priestess?'

'Or a monk or whatever. I mean if you want to be a priest, then you can't just go around saying that your a priest. Does it?'

'No...'

Kagome shook her head. 'You would have to do lots of training, and study hard so that one day you would become one.'

'But you never did any training.' Shippo stated.

'I guess.' Kagome replied.

Shippo jumped down off her shoulder and walked.

'Boy, life in your world must be hard.' he stated.

'Well it certainly is easier here. Simpler.' Kagome replied.

InuYasha stepped around a large rock, careful to keep Kagome in sight.

They soon came to a very narrow section between two sheer cliffs.

Kagome got to it first, and as she stepped through the crevice, the ground crumbled.

InuYasha, a second too late, clutched at empty air.

Kagome shrieked as she fell, clawing at the walls.

Without a second thought, InuYasha jumped, not realizing the consequences until it was too late.

He quickly caught up with her, her desperate grips slowing her down.

He grabbed at her, making a cushion of protection as they fell.

after a long moment of the wind whistling past them, they hit the ground.

'Are you alright?' InuYasha asked.

'Yes,' Kagome replied, flushing at the way he held her. 'Are you?'

'Sure.'

They both looked up at the small disc of blue far above them.

'That's a long way up.' he stated.

'Or rather, we are a long way down.' Kagome replied.

InuYasha put her down, but there wasn't enough room to shift around after that.

The hole was so confiding that the two's chests touched.

InuYasha flushed at that.

---

Shippo had watched the whole spectical from behind, he watched them fall.

He turned and beat a hand to his chest.

'I've got to keep it together!' He stated.

And he proceeded to go and find the others.

---

Sango flushed angrily.

'You perverted monk!'

'My dearest Sango, how you wrongly judge my intentions!'

Miroku was replied with a defiant slap.

He stepped forward, forcing Sango back.

The ground crumbled beneath her feet, and it was Miroku's swift actions that caught her just in time.

'Watch where you step, Sango.' Miroku said, pulling her by the arm to safer ground.

'Thanks.'

There was a small cry in the distance.

'Did you hear that?'

'Yeah.'

The two spun in the source of the noise, anticipating an attack.

Another sound was heard, this time closer and more distinguishable.

'Help!'

Wordlessly, the two followed the noise to discover a low-class demon attacking a woman.

'Hirikotsu!' Sango shouted, swinging the massive weapon and letting it fly, which cut the large demon cleanly in half.

The girl stared at the dead demon, and the Hirikotsu as it curved gracefully around and was caught again by its owner.

She ran up to her.

'Thank you for saving me!' She said, clasping Sango's hands.

'Well, I, it was nothing.' Sango replied.

'How could I ever repay you?'

'Well,' Miroku started, but he caught the glare Sango sent him and changed course. 'We are searching for a demon or a demonic aura that may have passed over this region. Have you seen anything?' Miroku asked.

'Well, there was a demonic aura, a very large one, that flew over in,' she looked around, appearing to orientate herself using the surrounding mountains, 'that direction.' she finished, pointing in the direction she came from.

'Be careful.' The gril stated, and turned to continue her journey. 'And thank you for saving me!' She added over her shoulder.

'Do you think that demonic aura was Naraku?' Sango asked.

'I think so.' Miroku glanced at the positioning of the sun. 'But I think it's time we started off back.'

Something caught Sango's eye in the blue, cloudless sky.

'Look out!' She said, throwing her Hiraikotsu.

It curved up and around, missing the unknown creature by a hairsbreadth.

The creature flew down next to the massive weapon, which when nearing the ground, transformed into a familiar figure.

'Shippo!' Mroku exclaimed.

'You guys! Its an emergency! its real bad!' Shippo said.

'What's happened? Didn't you go with InuYasha and Kagome?'

'It's them! They're-'

'Slow down, Shippo.' Miroku said. 'And tell us from the begining.'

'Well, Kagome fell down one of those hole things and InuYasha didn't reach her in time, and him being InuYasha, he jumped down after her!'

'What?'

'Thats what I said!'

'Well I suppose that means that we have to go and find them.'


	5. Chapter 5 Kisses and Proclamations

_**"Love me without fear.**_

_**Trust me without wondering.**_

_**Love me without restrictions.**_

_**Want me without demand**_

_**and accept me how I am."**_

**Chapter 5**

It was getting dark in the little hole.

Something was bothering InuYasha.

'Kagome?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For getting us into this mess.'

'No, that wasn't your fault. I should have watched where I was going.'

'I should have caught you in time.'

'It's still not your fault.'

'It is!'

'Is not!'

'Is!'

'Not!'

'Is!'

'Not!'

'Stop it! You know this is my fault!'

And in the diminishing light, Kagome pulled out a face so sorrow-filled, so tortured, that InuYasha lost his train of thought.

She looked down, trying to study one of the beads on his necklace.

And he leant in.

Closer and closer until-

There was no reason to resist.

His hands were soft on her face, they both momentarily forgot their surroundings.

His warm lips were gentle and unexpectedly sweet.

It was brief and very sweet.

His arms held her, hugging her tightly.

She curled into him, and a single tear of joy ran down her cheek.

---

'It was around here.' Shippo said, landing lightly on the ground.

'Now all we have to do is find the hole that's fresh, and-whoa!' A sudden tremour shook the area, causing all nearly holes to _cave in_.

---

Only due to quick thinking, did the two survive the shake.

The tessaiga, was wedged into a wall, it's broad blade holding up the weight of the dirt.

Kagome was clutched to his chest, forming a protective barrier, whilst the other hand stopped the sword from transforming back, crushing them both.

'Are you okay?' InuYasha asked.

'Yeah,' Kagome gulped, glancing up at the sword. 'I'm fine.'

---

'Now what?' Sango asked.

'Well, the little valley should be just around here, so they can't be too far away.' Shippo stated.

He looked around.

'Well we for sure came through here, so, um, over there!' he exclaimed.

'What?'

Shippo bounded up to the small crevasse, and looked down a hole that looked freshly dug, not two inches deep.

'Down there? But it's so shallow!' Sango said.

'The rouck could have caved in around them.' Miroku stated.

'We have to get to them before they run out of air!' Shippo exclaimed.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, hen prodded the floor of the shallow, basin-like dip in the ground.

Sango watched him, sitting down on a nearby rock.

---

They were running out of air.

Kagome was taking quick frantic gasps into the darkness.

That air tasted stagnant, and far too thin.

She would have been dancing madly about, if she'd have had any energy to do so.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was taking even, somewhat normal breaths, making sure that it was no more then he needed.

He had been in this kind of situation before.

Well, not really.

Last time he had been stuck in a cave and had been able to dig himself out.

Last time, it was only his own life he was saving.

Now, things were a lot different.

This shaft, this small, confining shaft, he would have escaped from with his blessings, the things it had brought.

Now, after the cave had collapsed, he needed a way out, and fast.

Correction, _they_ needed a way out.

He would not leave without her, that much he knew.

But, would he ever?

No, is the definite answer to that question that not only seemed to reverberate around his head, but from his heart also.

There was no other option.

He had taken blows for her, destroyed people and things that threatened her, and came so close to death protecting her that it frightened even him.

What he felt for her was something that words could not explain.

The greatest writer alive could not describe it.

The greatest actor ever could not portray it.

It was powerful.

It was meaningful.

It was something that he trusted completely and utterly, second only to her, herself.

However much he hated using the word;

He loved her.

But it wasn't the right word.

Love wasn't strong enough to even _begin_ to describe it.

The only thing that snapped it out of his thoughts was the slight shift in the way has was holding the all but forgotten sword.

Instead of him holding it up, he was holding it _down_.

'What the hell?'

'What is it?'

And then there was a light knocking on the other side of the weapon.

InuYasha levered it up and out, surprised at the sudden light.

'She did say to watch your step.' A familiar voice said.

'Miroku?' Kagome said.

InuYasha jumped out, leant back and pulled Kagome out of the little entrapment, breathing the fresh air one again.

'Are you alright, Kagome?' Sango asked.

Shippo jumped up into her arms.

'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Well?' InuYasha asked. 'Did you find anything?'


	6. Chapter 6 Kouga and Kikyou

_**"One's real life is so often the life ne does not lead." **_-Oscar Wilde

Chapter 6

Elsewhere, a solitary demon was racing through the night.

At least, he appeared to be solitary.

'Kouga!' 'Wait up!' Two familiar voices rang out.

He spun around mid stride, the momentum spinning him around in a complete circle before he could come to a stop.

He raced back to the two, who where surrounded by about six different yet familiar wolves.

'Will you two shut up?' He asked.

'Why?' Guinta asked.

'Because, numbskulls, this entire area is silent.'

'So?'

'What Kouga is trying to say is that the forest is too quiet around here. Isn't that right, boss?' Hakkaku said, looking towards the head wolf demon.

'Right. So shut yer traps.'

Guinta and Hakkaku exchanged a scared look, one that they did often in the face of potential danger.

'Right.' The two said together.

And they ran on into the night, eager to hear the forest's liveliness once more.

Very soon, they found the source of the quietness.

Kouga stopped suddenly, as soon as he came across the scent.

He threw out his arms to stop his two followers, who stopped dead.

'Smell that?' He said quietly.

'Yeah.' Guinta breathed.

'Smells like bones.' Hakkaku whispered.

'And graveyard soil.' Guinta added.

'And it's over that way.' Hakkaku agreed.

'Should we check it out?'

'No need.' Kouga said. 'It's coming over here.'

'I can see you over there, you know.' A shockingly familiar feminine voice rang out.

They all froze.

The three were completely obscured by the surrounding foliage, so either this woman could see through things and was therefore a demon, or they were really crap at hiding.

'Is that Kagome?' Guinta asked.

'No, wrong scent.' Hakkaku stated.

'Come out and hand over your jewel shards without a fight and I shall spare you.'

'No way!' Kouga said, stepping out of the hiding spot.

He did a double take, staring at the woman before him.

She looked exactly like Kagome, and yet she was completely different.

She could have been her twin sister.

'If you would stop staring at me and hand over your jewel shards, I will let you live.'

'You'll have to take them from me!'

The unknown woman drew an arrow from her quiver, and knocked it into place on her bow.

She aimed at a spot that was almost directly below his right kneecap.

'You can't hide the shards from me.' She stated.

_So, she can see them? Just like Kagome?_ 'What's your name, woman?' Kouga asked.

'Kikyou.' She regarded him coldly.

'Kikyou. huh.' Kouga said, as if trying the word out.

It sounded cold.

Yet it sounded like it got the job done.

It seemed to suit her.

'And now,' Kikyou said, gesturing with her arrow. 'the shards.'

'No. You'll never take them from me!'

Kikyou let fly, as Kouga danced out of the way.

Quick as a flash, a new arrow was in place.

'Hand them over, or you won't be so lucky.'

'Bite me.'

They watched each other, each looking at the other's weapon.

'You use the shards to increase your speed.' Kikyou said finally, looking at the exact spot where they were.

'So?'

'What are you doing in an area like this?' She asked suspiciously.

'That's none of your business.'

'Try me.'

'You wouldn't understand.'

She paused, eyeing Kouga up.

'I can tell about you that you are not a demon that is bent on power, or destroying others. And yet you have jewel shards. Either you are a leader of some kind, or in search of a demon who will give you power.'

'How could you tell all that?'

'You haven't tried to kill me yet.'

'You can tell all that from just that simple little thing? What if I just couldn't be stuffed killing you?'

'Well then,' Kikyou said, lowering her bow and arrow, and held it only with one hand. 'Kill me then.'

Kouga could tell that even if he did make a move, there would be an arrow through his heart before he reached her.

Even with the help of the Jewel Shards.

Kouga turned to face the side and waved his hand airily, guesturing at her.

'I don't kill defenseless women. Anyways, I thought I had told you that I couldn't be stuffed.'

There was a long pause, the arrow and the demon were back in place, ready for anything.

'Well?' Kikyou suddenly asked.

'Well what?'

'Well, are you going to answer my question?'

Kouga paused, evaluating.

'Am I allowed to say both?'

'So you are a demon leader who is in search of more?'

'No. I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and am in search of a demon in revenge.'

'There is only a very small handful of demons, or half demons, that I know about that are even in this area.'

'Half demons? They're not even worth my time. Demons, on the other hand, are.'

'What is the demon's name?'

'Naraku.' Kouga spat onto the ground nearby.

'I see. So you wish to destroy him. I can see that we are on the same side.'

'Are we?' Kouga said suspiciously.

'And if you truly are, then I have no quarrel with you now.' Kikyou said, sliding her arrow back into her quiver.

She turned and started to walk away.

Kouga did not trust her enough to turn his back on her until she was completely out of sight.

Only then did he turn back to his comrades.

'That was weird.' He stated

Both Guinta and Hakkaku were still scratching their head over it.

'Yeah, I still don't fully understand it herself.' Guinta said.

'Me neither.' Hakkaku shrugged.

The wolf next to him growled in agreement.

'She seemed to know who Naraku was.' Kouga said, more to himself then the others.

'And how she said she was on our side?'

'And how much she was like Kagome?'

'And how she was able to know so much about you?'

'Have you ever heard of her before, Kouga?'

Kouga shook his head. 'Nah. Anyways, we'd better keep moving if we want to find Naraku.'

And he raced off into the night.

'Hey Kouga!'

'Wait up!'


	7. Chapter 7 Stalkers and Savers

_**"And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowdays.'**_ - William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

Chapter 7

The small, solitary group walked with a purpose through the thick forest.

What appeared to be a small child with a large, roughly horse-sized demon and a much smaller demon followed a single figure.

This figure, this proud, majestic demon with billowing white hair and eyes one would not soon forget, walked single-mindedly, unshakeable on his quest.

'Uhm, Lord Sesshomaru? Mightn't I ask where we are going?' The small, imp-like demon questioned in an amazingly whiney voice.

He was replied with silence.

Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was taking careful notes of something.

Or some_one_.

He was noting the exact location, position, and even if there was the scent of metal on a woman, young, he could tell with his keen nose, who was hiding a few strides away off to his left.

Of course Jaken couldn't tell, he couldn't even tell if unknown woman came and hit him over the head with the Staff of Two Heads.

He was but a low class demon.

Speaking of demons, this woman wasn't one, and if she posed even the slightest threat, he would kill her before she could move.

But she wasn't, and the scent reeking off of her was not anger, or hatred, but of what appeared to be fear.

So he just walked on, calmly, cooly, like he always did.

As he passed her hiding spot, he could even hear her every heartbeat, but he did not care to listen.

He just walked on by, without a single care.

Worry was a different matter, but that was put aside for now.

Even as he listened, he could hear the slight crunch that her feet made as she shifted her weight.

Probably because she was tired.

Humans are so weak.

And predictable.

And worthless.

This list could go on forever, but he didn't have the energy.

Well, of course he did, but, as a human would put it, he couldn't he bothered.

out of the corner of his eye, he saw half a glimpse of her, as she tried to get a glimpse of the small party.

His sharp eyes saw a small face, one that was smaller than her age, framed by-

It couldn't be.

He double checked if she was a demon.

Nope, clean human scent.

So was that really dark _purple_ hair that he saw?

It couldn't have been a trick of the light, she definitely had purple hair!

What the...?

He could smell the scent of silk, but no metal to indicate a weapon, or anything that could potentially be a threat.

He decided to take a test.

Sesshomaru altered his course slightly, and if it was no coincidence that she was following the group, then he would act.

Who was this woman, and what was her purpose?

It couldn't be anything dangerous, or she would have already acted.

Then what could it be?

On the outside, his cool, calculating air swirled around him, like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

On the inside, he was the battle ready warrior, armed to the teeth, ready for anything, trying to predict the oppositions motives and next move.

It was sheer instinct.

The girl slid over to the next tree, so noisily that even _Jaken_ heard it.

He stopped walking and looked around, but almost got flattened by Ah-Un in the process, and so he hurriedly kept walking.

She tiptoed over to the next tree in her path.

Sesshomaru checked the position of the sun.

Just past midday.

He could see a small clearing up ahead, and decided quickly.

As if it was right on que, Rin stated;

'Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?'

They got to the clearing, and Sesshomaru stopped.

Rin clapped her hands delightedly, and ran over to a nearby tree, that had mushrooms growing at the base.

Sesshomaru sent a look to Jaken that clearly stated for the smaller demon to wait with her, and continued in his original direction.

After a few quiet minutes or so, he stopped.

Waiting.

He sent a look squarely into the girl's face, right when she thought he wasn't looking.

'Why have you been following us?' He stated.

The girl slid out from behind the trees, and awkwardly bowed.

Sesshomaru waited.

'I-I am s-s-sorry m-my Lord,' the girl said, not looking up. 'I h-h-had n-no right t-to do s-such a th-thing.'

She was stuttering in her nervousness.

And he still watched, cool and calculating.

'Y-y-you h-had saved m-me as a s-sm-small girl.'

Sesshomaru was trying to remember when he had ever done such a thing.

Only _once_ had he ever saved a human girl.

_Once_.

'Y-you slew the d-demon that h-had b-been at-t-tacking my village, a-and had b-b-been about t-to kill m-my f-family and I.'

_Ah_. Sesshomaru internally said. _That was the small-fry who thought he could take me. Easily dispatched._

The girl was just probably-_Oh no._

It had clicked what she was doing out here.

What the actual feeling was before.

Why she wanted to get him alone.

If he was at all like that half-breed, he would have put his hands to his head, and shaken it madly.

But he wasn't.

'Go back to your village.' He said coldly.

He was no saint.

He had no intention of being one.

He spun on his heel and left her there, kneeling like a rabbit caught in the headlights.


	8. Chapter 8 Villagers and Memories

_**"Right now I'm having amnesia and déja vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before."**_ - Steven Wright.

**Chapter 8**

The peaceful village of Ruay was having a quiet day, in its spot hidden away in the mountains.

Mai had just been returned to the villagers, and the priest of the area was training a new apprentice near their shrine that wasconnected to their only way out of the little valley.

Soon though, Ruay was accommodating an odd collection of travellers from the south.

Three humans, and what appeared to be three demons.

The demons were of corse treated with distrust, but everything still appeared to be normal.

Even after it turns out that their most expensive mansion was being possessed by a demon that had been left undetected by the priest.

Within that very mansion, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, who was looking thoughtful.

'You know, I think this excorsism thing is getting easier every time I do it.' he said.

Sango gave him a withering look.

'Even if there is no demon to exorsise?'

'No, that's not it.'

'But it's true.'

Miroku acted as if she hadn't said anything.

'I think it's because the demon problem is becoming worse. People are getting edgyer.'

Sango shrugged.

'No matter how many we kill, there will always be more.'

She looked around, taking in the large room around them.

She noted the two leaning against the wall closest.

InuYasha sat, his eyes closed, as if he were asleep, but Sango knew better.

Kagome was right next to him, leaning on his shoulder, reading from a text book.

Ever since the two had gotton out of that hole, they sat closer.

They ate closer.

To the outside, they appeared closer.

_Something must have happened_. Sango thought, half-smiling.

Miroku spotted this and shot an inquisitive look at her.

_Later_ she mouthed.

The monk half-smiled.

Sometimes that Miroku was really annoying, in a perverted way, but other times he could be really understanding.

If he could stop flirting for even a minute.

He would have been a pretty good _real_ monk, but he does a pretty good fake one too.

As if to prove it, there was the lightest pressure on her rear.

Automatically, her hand went straight to the monks face, leaving a back-handed red mark in it's wake.

'Hey!' Miroku said, startled. 'What was that for?'

'Liar.' Sango said.

'But I really didn't do anything this time!'

Sango looked around, and saw the source of the trouble.

A large bug had skittled across the small area of floor between her and the wall, accidently brushing against her.

She quickly crushed it with her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku looked at her expectantly for a long moment.

'Oh all right,' Sango said finaly. 'You're forgiven.'

'Thanks, Sango.'

And he reached across to-

The end of Hiraikotsu that had the left over bug guts on it hit him roughly.

'Don't push your luck.'

Presently, dinner was served, as was the entrance of the lord of the area.

'Good evening.' He said, bowing.

All the humans (plus shippo) bowed in response, but it was automatic.

'I hope you don't mind,' The lord seemed to be asking mainly Miroku, 'But I invited the priest and his latest apprentice. Maybe you could show him how to detect the demon you spotted in this very mansion?'

Miroku paled slightly, but nodded.

An old man, and a shockingly familiar boy walked in, and took their seat in front of the group.

An electric shock seemed to pass through the travellers, unbeknown to all who sat before them.

They all glanced at each other, then at Sango, who just stared at the boy.

One word ran through all their minds.

_Kohaku?_

Sango looked gobsmacked, like she'd just been hit with her own weapon.

Or Miroku had let a pretty woman pass by without flirting.

'Kohaku?' She whispered.

Miroku put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

Kohaku had had a growth spirt whilst on his journeys, his face a little bit longer, like someone had stretched him like a rubber band.

'Kohaku? Is that really you?' She said, louder.

'Kohaku? You know her?' The priest said.

He seemed to study her face for a minute.

Kohaku shook his head, no.

'Sorry.' He admitted.

A single tear ran down Sango's face.

She dashed it away, along with the others that were threatening to spill.

Miroku put his arm around her.

She shifted her weight so she was closer to him.

He could tell, there would be tears, and a lot of them, later.

Kagome was trying to keep the others distracted, asking questions like 'how long has he been working with you?' and if he was a good worker.

Yes, he was, apparently, and had only started training a few weeks ago.

And, it would appear that his memory still hadn't returned.

InuYasha, on the other hand, after the first minute of tenseness, he had gotton stuck into his meal.

After being shown their rooms, Miroku had snuck into Sango's, and was simply being there for her.

Not once had he tried anything perverted.

For the moment, Sango was curled up in a little ball, sobbing heartbrokenly.

Miroku had draped her blanket over her, and had his arm around her again.

_I'm missing so much of his life!_ Sango thought through the sobs. _By the time Naraku is finished with him, he'll be grown, and I won't have been there for him!_ There was a long moment of just thoughtless crying, until a thought struck her, which made it all the more worse.

_If we don't get him away in time, then Naraku will kill him, and take his shard!_

Great, racking sobs took her over as she thought about the hopelessness of Kohaku's life, her hope in ever getting him back dimishing with every tear.


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten Memoirs

_**"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"- **_**Captain Jack Sparrow, **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_

**Chapter 9**

Kagura sat, leaning in the small cave near the top of one of the perilous mountains, watching the mirror in Kanna's hands.

_What's that Naraku up to, sending Kohaku to be a monk?_ She thought.

The mirror shifted, changed its reflection from Kagura's brooding face to a small boy, who sat meditating underneath a large tree.

If Kohaku had had his eyes open, others would have noticed them go from blank to seeing, his pupils coming in and out of existence.

It the outside world, he _appeared_ to be meditating, but he was actually exploring.

Due to his training, he could feel the blankness of his memories more exactly now.

For instance, he knew that he was good at his scythe, knew he had worked hard at training, but could not remember learning it.

He knew that he was a demon slayer, _not_ a ninja, but he couldn't remember learning about it.

He knew that he should know all about the desperate face that made up the only memory he had.

But he didn't.

Kohaku let the picture of the unknown woman fill his mind, examining it with scrutiny.

He noticed that their outfits were very similar, if not the same.

He saw that they had exactly the same colour eyes, and style face.

He saw the way her face was set, through the desperate, horrified tears.

And he saw the understanding, the _knowledge_, in her eyes that he both longed for, and repelled.

Kohaku began feeling around the blank wall that sealed off his memories, even the ones that he felt that he didn't want to remember.

_Anything_ was better then the nothingness that he felt.

He worked his way along, watching for chinks, blemishes, anything that he could get his hands on.

A single sweat droplet ran down his brow.

He looked back at the picture, and tried to find his way through the picture of the woman's face, how it had managed to slip through.

And then-_Oh!_

There was a crack, right where the picture had slipped through!

Kohaku pushed against it, shoved against it, but it wouldn't move.

He rammed against it with all his strength.

'Kohaku!'

The child jumped about two feet into the air, automatically reaching for his hidden scythe at his back.

'Come on boy, or we'll be late!'

Kohaku recognized the voice as the priest, and stood up, turning to face him.

He bowed slightly.

'Sorry. Coming,' he said quickly, taking note on his surroundings.

The sun was indeed almost touching the horizon, where he could have sworn it was still mid-afternoon.

'I wish to discuss with the headman about something, I would like you to come along.' The priest said.

Kohaku nodded, getting up stiffly.

The two ambled over to the small castle, and after gaining an entrance, went straight to the lord.

He took one look at Kohaku and banished him from the room, giving him permission to wander the castle.

The boy nodded once, then exited, taking careful mental notes so he didn't get lost.

Elsewhere, Kagura was officially bored.

Well, she had been officially bored since mid-afternoon, obviously nothing was happening with Kohaku.

She was so bored that she was debating on whether she should try to tick off Kanna, or else get her to at least show _some_ sort of emotion.

The girl always just had those blank eyes, blank face, blank everything to a point of creepiness, to even Kagura herself.

Naraku, when mad, would undoubtably break something, or someone, usually whoever got him mad.

Sesshomaru would kill whoever got in his way.

Kohaku would go even more blank then usual, or make some sort of noise.

But Kanna?

Kagura mentally shrugged.

Kohaku had found his way back outside, and aws heading to the shrine at the entrance, but quickly dashed behind one of its pillars.

He stuck his head around the corner, to see the odd group that included that woman walking out.

'I'm sorry, Sango,' the other girl was saying, 'We _will_ get your brother, Kohaku, back.'

_So that means,_ Kohaku thought, _that that woman, Sango, is my sister?_

Kohaku eased back, in the direction of the hut he was staying at.

_My sister Sango..._ Kohaku thought, trying out the thought.

That explained the way that they two looked the same, and had the same battle outfit.

And then it felt like the wall's crack that held his memories was sucking u[ he new piece of information, but it was too big, and plugged the crack up.

The group, including Sango, were well out of sight, he sank to the ground, what appeared to be meditating, but it was worse then that.

An incredible pain was spreading from his shoulder, quickly covering his entire body.

Kohaku sat, keeping his mouth shut.

The wall was cracking, but with each crack, the pain expanded, overshadowing everything else.

'Ku ku ku.' Naraku smiled evilly.


	10. Chapter 10 Freedom and Carelessness

_**I don't have to be careful, I've got a gun!**_** - Homer Simpson**

**Chapter 10**

'It's great to be out of those mountains,' Shippo said, jumping off of Miroku's shoulder.

'Yes.' Sango agreed. 'You never know when you could have fallen, to your doom.' She shot a questioning glance at Kagome, who blushed.

'Why do you think Naraku left Kohaku there?' Kagome asked, changing the subject.

'I'm not entirely sure. Although, knowing Naraku, it could be just about anything.'

A figure quickly sprinted past, running full pelt.

Her foot caught on an upturning root that stuck out of the ground, and she stumbled and fell, a shout of surprise escaped her.

Miroku, of course, was the first to her.

'Are you okay, miss?'

She looked up, to reveal a large, brown smudge across one of her cheeks.

'I think so,' The unknown woman said, sitting up.

'My, you are very beautiful,' Miroku started, Sango edged nearer dangerously.

Miroku gathered her hands together, and clasped them in his.

'Would you consider bearing my child?'

Simultaneously, The woman jerked her hands back, and Hiraikotsu connected with the side of the monk's head.

His empty hands made fists, as Miroku grimaced.

'Monk! Do not talk such nonsense! I have only just met you, and do not know the first thing about you!'

Kagome smiled, and InuYasha stared.

The woman got up and defiantly brushed off her clothes.

'Thank you for your assistance,' she said grudgingly, 'but I must continue. Farewell.'

And she raced off, attempting to rub off the smudge on her face.

Miroku looked around to see four people glaring at him.

He chucked nervously, and got up.

'You're such a letch, Miroku.' Sango said.

Kagome nodded.

The monk turned to continue on with their journey.

A slight noise caught his attention.

He looked down at his hand, which turned into a stare.

'Oh no.' Miroku said, bringing his hand up to his face.

'What's the matter, Miroku?' Sango asked.

She took a step closer to him.

'My Wind Tunnel...'

The demon slayer stared at his hand for a minute, as did the rest of the group, and then it clicked for her.

'The prayer beads!' Sango exclaimed. 'They're gone!'

'That woman must have been a pickpocket!' Kagome said.

'Quickly!' Miroku said. 'We must find her!'

'Well she went off that way,' Shippo started, pointing, 'so lets go!'

'Right.'

Kirara transformed, and Sango jumped onto her back.

InuYasha pulled Kagome onto his, and the group started running.

The half demon could, only just, decipher her scent amongst the others on this road, so he took the lead.

Presently they came to a fork.

'Which way, InuYasha?' Kagome asked.

InuYasha slowed to a stop and tested the air around him for the pickpocket's scent.

He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath in through his nose.

'That way!' He almost shouted, catching the faintest trace.

Kirara took off again, with InuYasha and Miroku hard on her heels.

---

Kohaku sat up, staring at the night sky.

No, not at the sky, but at something he held between his fingers, which he held up as if to catch the dwindling light better.

The small, pointed object was a bit longer then his thumb nail, and pink in the light.

And he knew exactly what it was.

And how he had obtained it.

The boy plucked at a small section of his clothing until a string came loose, and pulled it off, fashioning it into a necklace for the shard.

Just as he had fastened it into place, Kohaku looked up to see a small figure coming towards him, not five feet away.

'K-Kanna.'

The small girl motioned for him to take the infant in her arms, which he automatically did.

What looked like a white baboon appeared out of the darkness directly behind Kanna, the face underneath the mask in a smile.

'Kohaku.'

Kohaku tried to feign the blank look, but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone.

The infant in the boy's arms put his hands on Kohaku's chest.

A horrible feeling washed over him like he had been drenched in ice-water, soaking him head to toe.

As he watched, the infant started to dissolve into air.

Kohaku could only stare in confusion.

'I have set you free, Kohaku.'

Kohaku started to ease back, but froze when Kanna shifted her seemingly blank look from the baby to him.

The child was slightly transparent, and was continuing to fade, until only his hands were left.

'But I do not want you to simply leave and forget all about me, Kohaku. I am leaving you with a souvenir.'

The last of the two hands clutched to Kohaku's shirt, and seemingly around his heart, which was almost like it was squeezing his very heart, a sharp burst of pain exploded from it.

Then it was gone.

The horrible feeling that the infant had, and the pain.

An image faded into Kanna's mirror, which one of his sister, and her group, standing around in a small village that Kohaku knew to be at the base of these treacherous mountains, one of them on all fours, as if sniffing the ground.

'You know where they are.' Kanna said in her whispery voice.

'Go to your sister, Kohaku, and have your happy ever after with her.' Naraku said.

Kohaku took two steps back, watching the two with wary eyes, then turned and fled.

---

'Come on, InuYasha, hurry up!' Kagome said, bending over where he was.

'Get off my back, there's a lot of smells to get through here, okay?'

'Is it just me or is the De Ja Vu here almost overwhelming?' Shippo asked, turning to face Kagome.

'What do you mean?' Sango asked.

'When we firsst met Miroku, we had to do exactly the same thing, because he had stolen both my bike and the jewel shards we had at the time.'

Miroku nodded absentmindedly, eyeing Sango's rear wistfully.

He rubbed his right hand, which was in a fist, with his left.

InuYasha crawled a few feet forward, ignoring the heads that he turned.

Shippo glanced around, watching for the singular familiar face in the small village.

'Are you sure she went this way, InuYasha?' Sango asked, the worry beginning to show on her face.

'She's here, I can smell her!' InuYasha said stubbornly.

Kagome shot Sango a sly look, catching her eye.

Sango flushed, took a step closer to her, and said, 'And this is the pot calling the kettle black.'

Kagome's eyes went wide, her mouth falling open with a small pop.

She quickly snapped it shut, blushing madly, and looked away, the damage already done.

InuYasha's head snapped up, and he jumped to his feet.

'Did you find something, InuYasha?'

'Yeah. Over there in that hut.' He said, striding over to a small, ramshackle hut that was separate from the rest.

Miroku almost ran over.

'Is anyone in there?' He called.

InuYasha stormed past him and pushed his way inside.

Within, the pickpocket sat, cowering behind a post in the middle of the room.

Miroku appeared, right behind InuYasha.

'Give me back my prayer beads!' He exclaimed upon recognizing the face.

The woman, shouted wordlessly, grabbing a heavy pot and swinging out with it at the two men.

'Hey!' Miroku exclaimed.

'Watch where your swinging that thing!' InuYasha said, snatching it out of her hands.

'Did you take my prayer beads, or not?' Miroku asked, sternly.

InuYasha looked around, to no avail.

'I don't know what your talking about.' The woman said.

'She's lying.' InuYasha stated, without turning or looking at her.

The woman shot a glare at him, which he ignored.

He turned to face her.

'You know you have a lot of guts stealing from us, especially what you stole.' InuYasha said.

'Why?'

'It's what seals off the power of my hand.' Miroku said dangerously. 'Now be good and give it back, and I won't have to show you.'

She slowly drew it out of her kimono, and started edging towards the door.

Unfortunatly for her, Miroku and InuYasha were still in the way.

MIroku's eyes lit up at the sight of his prayer beads.

Suddenly, she threw the link of beads at the two and made a run for the door, escaping InuYasha's grasp by millimeters.

Outside, Sango and Kagome had their ears pressed to the thin door, and were shoved back as the pickpocket made a run for it.

Sango leapt back, whilst Kagome, who wasn't so lucky, was sent sprawling.

InuYasha appeared then, muttering incoherantly.

Miroku soon followed, wrapping his prayer beads around his wrist, saying 'I don't think we'll ever see her again.' in a hard voice.

'We've wasted so much time over something so petty!' InuYasha complained.

'Well if we _were_ going somewhere,' Shippo said, 'we really did get there fast, didn't we?'

'We should keep moving, in any case.' Miroku said, looking up at the sun.


	11. Chapter 11 Suns with Kikyou

_**Whoever said nothing is impossible has obviously never tried to slam a relvoving door...**_

**- A. Whitelaw-Jenkins**

**Chapter 11**

On the outskirts of a small village, a very unusual group was heading out.

A monk, a demon slayer, a priestess, a half demon, and two demons.

Suddenly, the priestess froze in her tracks.

'Kagome?' Sango asked.

'What's wrong?' InuYasha said.

'I sense the presence of a Sacred Jewel Shard!'

'What?' Shippo said.

'I't very faint, I think its from over this way!' She said, running on a course slightly off from their original.

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku followed straight after, InuYasha quickly catching up.

'Come on!' Kagome shouted, jumping mid-stride onto InuYasha's back.

Kirara transformed, and Sango leapt onto her back, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

Almost immediately after the village and the path was out of sight, something happened.

InuYasha and the others vanished, leaving Kagome by herself.

One second they were there, and the next, all that a was left was Kagome.

InuYasha's momentum sent her sprawling, skidding to a stop.

'What the,' she said looking around, 'where is everyone?'

She got up and brushed herself off.

'InuYasha? Miroku? Sango? Where are you?' Kagome called.

She drew her bow, and walked forwards, as if the jewel shard she was sensing was pulling her in.

'Damn it!!' InuYasha said, more to himself then anyone else. 'When I get my hands on the bastard who did this...'

'InuYasha, Kagome would be out as soon as she realized that we were gone. All we can do is wait for her, as your Tessaiga has proven unsuccessful.' Miroku said.

Kagome stood, hiding behind a tree, in blatant shock.

There, she had seen no one other then _Kikyou_, sitting about five feet off the ground in the fork of three branches in a tree.

'Kagome.' She said calmly. 'You know as well as I that there is no point in hiding, so why do you not come out?'

The girl in question slide out from behind her tree, her bag safely hidden.

_Now I get it, InuYasha and the others must have been pushed back by Kikyou's barrier!_ Kagome thought. _But why only me?_

Kikyou shut her eyes for a second, as if she was in great pain.

A soul collector flew to her bearing a soul, but she waved it away.

Something struck Kagome about Kikyou's appearance, and a single, yet horrifying change.

The ends of her hair were starting to decompose, as was the hems of her robes.

Kagome stared.

'Wh-what happened to you?'

Kikyou closed her eyes and smiled sadly, in that way that she sometimes did.

'Naraku's miasma has run deeper then I would have begun to imagine.'

'But I thought that I had healed you!'

'Not as much as I would have dreamt of imagining.' She paused, and slid back one shoulder of her robe.

Four deep gouges ran over her shoulder, each nearly as wide as Kagome's finger.

What made this wound truly horrible though, was that her they ran about the length of Kagome's hand down towards her waist, and left the flesh around it cracking horribly.

Kikyou slid her Kimono back into place.

'I am not destined for this world much longer. I fear that I will run out of time in destroying Naraku, and not get to him in time.' She said solemnly.

'What can I do to help you?' Kagome asked immediately.

'Learn. There is something I wish to teach you before I leave.'

Kagome stared as Kikyou slid herself into a sitting position.

'We share a soul, you and I.' Kikyou began.

She looked down at Kagome.

'You have more spiritual powers then you could ever realize.'

'Me?'

'But I am going to show you how to pull it together, until the time is right.'

'You are?'

'Sit. Meditate. Can you feel your powers inside you?'

There was a moment of silence.

'Yes, I think. It's like a light.' Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at her. 'Is that my spiritual powers?'

'Yes. Now I want you to imagine you are putting a blanket over it. A blackout. Anything that covers it up, without actually destroying it, and let a little seep through.'

Kagome imagined covering it in a blanket, but that didn't work. She tried a cool compress, but that didn't work either.

She tried burying it in the bone-eaters well.

'All right-Kikyou?'

The woman was having trouble balancing in the tree, her feet had almost completely decomposed.

She wobbled and fell.

Kagome leapt out to catch her but miscalculated, and ended up with Kikyou sitting on top of her.

'Are you okay?' Kagome asked.

Kikyou ignored that, and she started decomposing at a rate that Kagome didn't think possible.

'I'll get InuYasha!' Kagome said, sliding out from underneath her, and leaning her against the tree.

'No. You must hold onto your powers...' Kikyou was almost a pile of ashes now, 'until the time is right...'

A huge, blinding light erupted from the remains, and flew at Kagome.

Kagome screamed, as it pushed her down, as if all rushing to get inside.

The light that was her powers felt like it would explode, it had expanded that much, when it was once a simple lightbulb, now burned like the sun itself.

After what seemed like an impossibly long moment, the light that was fitting itself into her did so, Kagome sat up.

She tried dropping her miniature sun down her bone-eaters well, but it didn't fit as well as she would have liked, the lightbulb was a lot smaller.

She got up unsteadily.

Kagome looked around.

_Kikyou's gone..._

She waked, leaning heavily on her long bow, back in the direction she came in, stopping to pick up the shard that had summoned her in the first place.

InuYasha sat uncomfortably, his toe tapping at a rate that he wouldn't have thought possible.

'Come on, Kagome,' he said to himself. 'Where are you? I can't protect you if you go wondering off by yourself.'

He froze.

Kagome's scent had wafted across the little clearing.

InuYasha jerked to his feet.

He ran in Kagome's direction.

Miroku watched him, and soon followed suit.

Where's InuYasha going?' Shippo asked.

'He's probably caught Kagome's scent. Come on, we'd better follow.'

'InuYasha?' Kagome called, pausing to lean against her bow.

'Kagome!' a familiar voice rang out.

'InuYasha!'

The hanyou in question appeared a few feet in front of her, running full pelt.

In the last couple of steps, something happened.

InuYasha's hair turned black, his hanyou ears vanished to be replaced by mortal ones, his eyes turned black, and less obviously, his claws retracted into human ones.

'Kagome! What's going on?'

'Wait, InuYasha.'

Kagome tried with her last few drops of strength, to throw her sun down her well, and just as there was no more then a few rays of light left, the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12 Red Vs Blue

_**How to live, **_

_**solely for the sake of the one I love...**_

__**- Chapter 487 of the InuYasha Manga**

**Chapter 12**

Kagome was first aware that she was being held.

The gentle motion of being carried gently rocked her.

Then she was aware of voices. They were just a humming, but the grew in volume and clarity like someone was turing up a stereo.

'Should we be worried about Kagome?' Shippo's voice asked.

'It's only been five minutes. She'll be fine.' InuYasha's voice said, but Kagome could hear the worried undertone.

Kagome checked her sun, it was safely tucked away, only a few rays escaping.

She could feel the strong, sure arms that InuYasha had.

'So that is exactly how you found her?' Miroku asked.

'Yeah.'

'And what happened when you approached her?'

By the way InuYasha's hair moved, it felt like he had nodded.

Kagome's eyes fluttered.

'Inu, Yasha?'

His eyes went wide as he looked down at her.

'Kagome! Are you okay?'

'What happened to you?' Sango asked.

Kagome paused, watching InuYasha for a minute.

She told of what had happened, seeing the hanyou slow to a stop, his eyes vanishing out of sight.

Kagome didn't go into much detail over Kikyou's wounds and death, but had concentrated over the white light and living girl's theory about it.

She pulled out the jewel shard she had found, marveling over how pure it was.

'I'm sorry, InuYasha. I tried to save her.' The miko said, a tear running down her cheek.

'No.' He almost whispered. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'From the sounds of it,' Miroku said calmly, 'Lady Kikyou knew what was happening, and she knew what was _going_ to happen. This 'sun' of yours, Kagome, must be truely powerful, something that even Kikyou and yourself, even maybe _Midoriko_'s power was nothing compared to.'

'I guess we'll have to find out next time we battle Naraku.' Sango said.

'Which will be his _last_.' InuYasha suddenly said with such a ferocity that shippo jumped off his shoulder.

Miroku nodded gravely.

'And if we keep going in the direction that demonic aura went, then we will probably find him!' Shippo said excitedly.

'Are you sure about this?'

Naraku smiled evilly.

_**(a/n, is there any OTHER way that he smiles?)**_

Kagura rolled her eyes.

'Huh.'

She returned her gaze to the mirror in her 'sister's arms.

There was a moving picture of a small boy running through the forest.

_What's that Naraku up to, setting Kohaku free like that?_ Kagura thought.

_Naraku's been doing a lot of strange things lately._

She thought back to his confrontation with the boy.

_And did the infant really die? Doesn't that mean that Naraku should be dead? _

_Death... _

Kagura's shoulders slumped slightly.

_That seems to be the only course of action, somehow I highly doubt that Naraku will just give me freedom like he did Kohaku._

The trees around Kohaku were thinning, slowly giving way to farmland.

He ran full pelt, and tripped on a protruding tree root, falling into a summersault, landing flat on his back.

'So Naraku,' Kagura started. 'Why the sudden act of kindness? I thought that you were going to kill the kid as soon as you were done with him.'

'Kagura, you know as well as I do that it was only a matter of time until the boy went off on his own.'

_Translation; he's getting rid of Kohaku in the most horrible way, as usual, while he still can. Wonder what suddenly prompted him to do so?_

She glanced over at his perfectly sure, evil face.

'Are you sure about this, Kagome?'

The group was sitting outside a small tea shop, having lunch.

Kagome nodded once.

She shut her eyes in concentration, frowning slightly.

She stood up and took a few steps away from the bench.

'Miroku? You ready?'

The monk was already in place, he nodded.

'Why does it have to be Miroku?' Shippo asked from his position next to Sango, who was furtherest from Kagome.

'Because, Shippo, Miroku's the only one among us that uses a direct attack that would be the least in strength against someone like Kagome.'

Kagome pulled her 'sun' higher up out of the well, being careful to only show a very small fraction, rather then just the two or three rays.

She concentrated on pulling it around her, working on creating a barrier.

'Alright Miroku.'

Miroku pulled a single sutra out of his kimono, and laced it with a prayer.

He threw it at her, but it burst into flame about a meter from her body, reducing it to ash.

'Again. Stronger this time.'

Kagome did not open her eyes.

Miroku pulled another two with two fingers.

'Here.'

He threw them at her, but they still ended with the same fate as the first.

'I did it!' Kagome said excitedly.

'And those last two were one of my best.' Miroku said approvingly.

Kagome opened her eyes, startled by the change in colours around her.

'Wait a minute,' Kagome said, watching the way the colours swirled.

Everything had a distinct shade of blue to its original colour, which seemed to spread around to the surrounding objects.

'Blue must mean pure... then what colour is impure?' Kagome asked herself.

'Kagome? What's going on?' Miroku asked.

She turned to look at him, his blue was swirling around, mixing with a very fine layer of red.

His right hand, where the wind tunnel was was completely red, right up to his elbow.

'Oh my god...'

'Kagome?'

She turned to face the source of the voice, who was InuYasha.

She saw his blue, but she also saw how much red was diluting it.

'InuYasha...'

He got up, unsure.

'Come here for a minute.'

'Kagome?'

He walked slowly over to her, shaking out his dog ears and white hair, getting replaced with human ears and hair that was black.

His red was subsided, but still definitely there.

'Sango, pull Shippo and Kirara back.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome watched the girl take the two back a few steps.

Shippo groaned. 'I haven't felt this bad since Mount Hakurai.'

Kirara mewed.

'Sorry guys.' Kagome apologized.

From the outside, it looked very strange.

Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's human shoulders.

She looked him dead in the eyes, and she glowed, ever so slightly.

InuYasha's chin and neck arched, his face turning involuntarily towards the sky.

His eyes rolled slightly back into his head.

Miroku shifted back over near Sango, trying to be subtle about it.

Sango stared, horrified.

Kagome stopped glowing, and InuYasha returned to normal, he jumped back, regaining his demon powers.

Kagome pulled her sun back into place, as if it was attached to a rope, and walked slowly back to the bench where the remnants of lunch sat.

'What... was that?' Shippo asked, he was obviously feeling better, as was Kirara.

'I could ... see the impureness of your hearts.' Kagome said.

'Really?' Miroku asked.

'It was all blue, for pure, and red, for impure.' The miko said. 'I saw the red of the wind tunnel.'

The monk glanced down at it.

'What did you do to me?' InuYasha asked seriously, sitting down next to her.

'I saw the blue of your hanyou heart, and the red that was slowly taking it over.' She said quietly. 'I purified it.'

InuYasha's eyes went wide.

'And that was still a very small portion of what I could do.'


	13. Chapter 13 The way of the Red

_**If you're going to kill yourself, at least take somebody that you hate with you.**_

** -Pete Steele, Type O Negative, drunk at Saratoga Winners 11/9/96**

**Chapter 13**

Without any sign that appeared to Kagura, Kanna got up, turned, and left the room.

'Kanna?' Kagura asked.

As usual, she was ignored.

Kagura got up and followed her, but of course she had vanished as soon as the door had slid shut.

Later that day, InuYasha and his group were walking along a unusually wide path that ran along the base of a small cliff.

They rounded a bend, to see a single, solitary figure.

It was a traveller, probably crossing over to the next village.

He glanced around, seeing the odd group.

A small child materialized next to him, only coming up to his waist.

Positions changed subtly, forming an odd square.

InuYasha and Miroku took the front, the girls with Shippo fell in step behind them.

The noise couldn't be helped when Kirara transformed, taking the centre of the square.

The girl with the unknown traveller was Kanna.

Kanna and the traveller slowed to a stop, and turned at exactly the same time.

'Draw your sword, InuYasha.' She said in her quiet, mysterious voice.

'I thought that Naraku was getting a little tired of making more of you.' InuYasha stated.

Everyone caught the double meaning; this was another incarnation.

'Come now, InuYasha, you know as well as I how much you are afraid of me...'

'Me???' InuYasha exploded. 'Scared of _you_? Ha!'

'Then draw your sword. I wish to destroy you.'

'Not gonna happen!' InuYasha shouted, pulling the Tessaiga from its sheath.

He started to charge him, but the traveller transformed suddenly,

Into Naraku.

'Ku ku ku, InuYasha... You cannot defeat me...'

'Watch me. Wind Scar!' InuYasha shouted, swinging the Tessaiga.

Naraku didn't even blink as the sheer power hit him, and as it faded, he was still standing there, unscathed.

'Thank you for your gift, InuYasha.'

Naraku pulled a sword from out behind him, and drew it.

It transformed the Tessaiga.

'Oh no...' Miroku murmored.

'And now, perish!' Naraku said, swinging the sword.

The Wind Scar flew out at them.

'Get out of the way!' InuYasha shouted, grabbing Kagome and jumping.

'Kirara!' Sango shouted simutaniosly, taking a fistful of her thick fur around her neck, as did Miroku at exactly the same time.

Kirara flew up and out of harms way, just as the blast flew right where the group had been standing.

Kagome drew her arrow, but she realised something.

'That's not Naraku!' She shouted.

'What? Don't tell me it's a puppet!'

Naraku glared at Kagome.

'I am not one of my own puppets.' He started.

Miroku interrupted him.

'If he is not a puppet,' he said, dodging a tentacle. 'Then what is he?'

'An incarnation?'

'Let's discuss this AFTER HE'S DEAD!' Shippo exclaimed.

InuYasha charged the fake Naraku, the two swords ramming.

_A crack appeared in InuYasha's sword._

'Shit!' He shouted, leaping back.

Kagome drew an arrow, but froze.

Naraku had shifted, transformed into someone else.

Souta.

'Don't shoot me, sis!'

'Souta?'

'Who's Souta?' Miroku asked from his position up above the scene on Kirara.

'Souta is her little brother over in her world.' Sango said.

Souta looked up, and saw Sango, who was just about to throw her Hiraikotsu.

'Does this thing have any jewel shards, Kagome?' InuYasha asked.

She looked the boy over.

'No.'

Souta shifted and grew taller, more slender.

Kohaku looked up at Sango, his eyes pleading.

'Sister!'

Kohaku transofrmed back into the traveller.

'I can see into each of your hearts, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango. I can see your greatest weakness...'

'Bastard!'

He took one look at InuYasha, and shifted into Kikyou.

'I thought you said that you would protect me, InuYasha.' Kikyou's voice said.

'Shut up!' InuYasha shouted.

Kagome stared at the creature.

She couldn't believe that it would blatantly use anothers feelings this way.

But then she noticed something.

Why hadn't it attacked yet?

Kagome let the colours bleed out around her, leaving nothing but light blue and red in its wake.

InuYasha was almost spitting fire, if he were able to.

_That bastard._ He thought, glaring at the creature that stood before them

_I can't move! But what about the others?_

He tried to turn his head, even to move his eyes, but he couldn't even blink.

Something was boiling up from within him, and a horrified recognition was taking refuge in his head.

He just continued to glare, hoping that the others would see.

Sango and Miroku were slowly shifting forward.

Something was wrong, they could feel it.

InuYasha would have definitely made a move by this time, but nothing was happening.

Kagome was looking around franticlly, her eyes had turned blue, similar to when she had purified InuYasha's demon side.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a hard glance, and moved forward.

Kagome was watching the slow, steady pulse that pushed a wall of red outwards.

It was slowly gaining momentum, and had already engulfed InuYasha, and herself.

She looked down at her own hands to check again, but they were still so light blue they were almost white.

InuYasha's blue, on the other hand, was getting stained with red, which was slowly expanding, covering his blue.

She suddenly noticed that Sango and Miroku were moving towards them.

'Sango! Miroku! Stay back!' She called.

The traveller exploded in a puff of smoke, but the barrier did not.

'What's going on, Kagome?' Sango called.

Kirara took an uncertain step forward.

Before Kagome could blink, Sango and Kirara were engulfed, Miroku and Shippo was a half second behind them.

'You have to get back!' Kagome shouted. 'Run!'

'What?' Miroku said. 'Why...' but his voice died, and he clutched at his right hand, Kagome could see the dark red around it getting darker, spreading up his arm like a venomous weed.

The small part of Sango that was red was getting larger, as was Shippo's and Kirara's.

'What's, going on?' Sango asked, clutching at her chest.

She fell to her knees, the Hiraikotsu clattering to the ground.

Miroku was also there, holding his hand to his chest, the bark colour was up around his shoulder.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha, but quickly wished she hadn't.

There was only the slightest sliver of blue left.

Something flashed out of the corner of her eye, making her jump.

'Kanna?' She asked, slowly approaching the girl.

'Kagome.' Kanna stated in her whispery voice. 'Why are you still able to move?'

'So that was Naraku's incarnation?'

Kanna's colour was, a very light grey. Kagome could see her and her colours clearly, even though the red swirled around her.

_Kanna has no presence, so that means that I can't see her colours_! Kagome thought.

'Look at my mirror, Kagome.' Kanna said quietly.

Kagome's eyes were simply drawn to the shiny piece of metal, which was starting to glow.

'You are not supposed to survive in this barrier. How do you do it?'

Kagome did not reply, as something was spilling out of the mirror.

'Oh no.' Kagome said, and turned to run, but something tripped her, she fell to the floor.

She could feel her mind slowly going blank.

_Kanna was trying to steal her soul._

Kagome reached for him, but she was too far away, but her hand fell short.

She reached for InuYasha, she saw the last of his blue slowly turning purple.

There was no hope for them now.


	14. Chapter 14 Deaths and Awakenings

_**"And I did all that without a SINGLE drop of rum!"**_** - Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome's mind was slowly going blank.

Her world swayed and was loosing focus.

She moved her hand slightly, something brushed the side of it.

She grasped it, it felt long and thin.

Everything was focused for a split second, but it was enough.

She had grabbed her bow from where it had fallen.

With a shaking hand, she drew an arrow from her quiver, and slid it into place.

She could barely see Kanna any more, the world had gone blurry red.

Kagome aimed, and shot at what she hoped was the mirror.

It was a very odd spectical indeed.

Two people lay on the ground, both either unconsious or dead.

Two demons lay nearby, both small, cute, and in obvious pain.

A figure stood, sword drawn, still as a statue.

Another had fallen onto her back, a bow in her hand.

And a little girl was falling, as if in slow motion, towards the ground, the mirror she was holding clattering to the ground face down, cutting off a cloud-like connection with the girl on the ground.

Blood was spattering everywhere.

Silvery-white blood, coming from an arrow that had gone straight through her head.

She finally hit the ground, a blank look on her face.

The mirror cracked, and the connection restored, but it seemed to be pouring back into the girl, rather then sucking.

It stopped almost as soon as it had started.

Kagome sat up slowly, her head pounding, her energy sapped.

Leaning heavily on her bow, she pulled herself upright.

She staggered over to InuYasha, not seeing his purple markings, or his eyes.

She fired a sacred arrow, one that was more sacred then it had ever been, which landed between Sango and Miroku, purifying the red between all four of them, and another arrow at the centre of the barrier, taking it down.

Kagome grabbed hold of InuYasha's front, pulling herself close to the hanyou.

It was like someone had replaced him with a statue.

She pulled herself up, only staying conscious with sheer willpower, and forced her light blue to spread from her hands, through InuYasha's chest.

It was going very slowly.

Too slowly.

She couldn't keep it going, she needed to rest.

He was suddenly limp, InuYasha fell to the ground, and Kagome fell with him, Tessaiga clattering after them, transforming back to the rusty sword.

Unable to hold it off any more, Kagome slipped into the blackness.

Shippo sat up, rubbing his eyes.

'Whoa. What happened?' He said.

He looked around, to see Kirara stirring.

'Kirara?'

She opened one eye, then the other.

He stood up and surveyed the damage.

Which was worse then he could have thought.

'Miroku? Sango?'

They lay nearby, looking like they were dead.

Kirara got up, and went straight to Sango's side.

She mewed, and licked her face.

Sango was up and in a defensive position faster then Shippo thought possible.

'What the-' Sango said, realizing where she was.

She quickly spotted Miroku and almost ran over to him, landing on her knees.

'Miroku?' She said worridly, shaking his shoulders.

He opened his eyes blearily, and asked weakly; 'Sango?'

There was a small twitching at her rear, and her shoulders loosened in relief.

But she still slapped him anyway.

'Sango! Miroku!' Shippo called.

Sango looked around, quickly spotting Shippo kneeling over what looked like Kagome and InuYasha.

Miroku pulled himself to his feet.

The two ran over to Shippo.

'Are they, dead?' Shippo asked, poking InuYasha's foot with his big toe.

Sango got down on her knees, and leant in to Kagome.

She could hear the quiet, even breaths of the two.

She straightened up.

'No, but I think we should move them.' Sango said, and waved Kirara over.

The only warning was his ears twitching.

InuYasha sprang up and was a dozen feet away so quickly he was a blur, puling Kagome with him.

He landed snarling, Kagome behind him.

Sango and the others were still frozen where they were, still in shock that he could move so fast.

InuYasha blinked, obviously only just realizing where he was.

'What's, what happened?' He asked, pulling out of his stance, catching Kagome as she fell.

'We're not so sure ourselves.' Miroku said.

'I thought you knew.' Shippo accused.

InuYasha picked up Kagome's limp figure, and carried her back to where the others were standing.

Kagome's eyes fluttered, and she gasped.

She looked around, relief flooding through her as she saw everyone okay.

Quickly followed by a wave of fatigue.

She rested her head back on InuYasha's chest, glad that he hadn't put her down yet.

'Kagome?' He asked. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' she sighed, the way she said it suggested otherwise.

He slung her around into his back, and she snuggled into him.

Miroku looked around, down the long forgotton path.

'There shouldn't be a village much further up ahead...'

But his voice was getting turned down as sleep took Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15 Loving and Womanizing

_**If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.**_

** I Miss You by Claudia Ghandi**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome opened her eyes very slowly.

She shot up, but a pair of soft hands pushed her back down.

'Wh- what's going on?'

She took in her surroundings; she was in a little room, but she had no idea of where that was.

It looked like she was the only one in the room except for one other.

'InuYasha?' She asked.

'Hey. Are you okay?'

She sat up slowly, feeling that she had been asleep a long time.

'How long was I out for?'

'Two days.' He said solemnly.

Kagome took another look around as InuYasha sat at the foot of her bed.

'Where are we?'

'we found this village later on that day and, well,' he shrugged, 'you know Miroku.'

Kagome smiled skeptically.

Knowing him, this was the richest mansion in the village.

'So what happened?' He suddenly asked.

Kagome told him what had happened from the time he had stopped moving until she blacked out, trying to skip over the theatrics.

'So, it's gone?'

She nodded, hugging her knees.

'So is Kanna.'

Kagome's heart felt saddened, she hadn't meant for her to die.

'You... killed Kanna?'

Kagome nodded, a tear running down her cheek.

InuYasha bit his lip, but shifted down and put an arm around her.

'Where are Miroku and Sango?' Kagome suddenly asked.

'Knowing them, Miroku is out hitting on women, and Sango is hitting Miroku.'

Kagome smiled.

'Yes, I suppose.' She said. 'What has everyone been doing?'

InuYasha shrugged.

'Miroku said that they all needed a rest after what had happened, the weaklings.' He muttered the last part.

Kagome pretended not to have heard.

She knew without asking what he had done.

'Thank you for looking after me.' She said quietly.

'Feh.' InuYasha said, blushing. 'We're kind of stuck without you so...'

Kagome rolled her eyes.

She started to get up, but swayed, and fell back down against him.

'Whoa. Head rush. Sorry,' She looked up at him apologetically.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes,' Kagome said, getting up more slowly and stretching. 'Wow. Two days, huh?'

He nodded, half smiling.

'You know, I didn't thank you properly,' she started as he got up.

'Yes you di-'

She had kissed him, shutting him up.

He held her closer, putting his hand on the back of her head, tangling it in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He put his other hand around her waist, pulling her as near as she could get.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the silkiness.

But, too soon, they had to pull away.

Her ragged breathing soon slowed.

His pounding heart calmed.

They walked out the room hand in hand.

'He's such a letch.'

There was an unusually long line forming in front of a certain monk.

'I wonder what made him so successful?' Shippo asked, looking up at Sango.

'I'm not really sure.'

Sango eyed the monk suspiciously.

Shippo looked around, shaking his head.

He quickly spotted Kagome and InuYasha walking towards them.

'Kagome!' He exclaimed, running over to her.

'Kagome!' Sango said.

Shippo leapt into her arms, and gave her a hug.

'We were worried about you!'

'You don't need to worry about me, you guys, I'm alright.'

They wandered over to where Sango was standing.

'Are you sure you're ok, Kagome?' Sango asked.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Kagome nearly laughed.

'Hey Miroku!' Sango called.

The monk looked around, and quickly spotted the others.

'Kagome!'

He turned back to the women, and claiming that he needed a break from all the 'beautiful ladies', strode over to the others.

'Are you okay, Kagome?'

'For the third time, yes I'm fine!' Kagome smiled.

'So what exactly happened?'

'Kagome stopped the incarnation. Both of them.' InuYasha corrected himself.

'Both?'

'Don't you remember?' Shippo asked, 'Kanna was there too.'

'That's right.' Sango said.

'So what was happening to us?'

Kagome got that one.

'I think that the incarnation was trying to defile our hearts. I could see it seep out, and get you all.'

'Defile? How does that work?' Shippo asked.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, it's dead.'

Kagome pulled the jewel shards out of her pocket, but upon seeing them brilliant pink, replaced them.

'The shards are alright.'

Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

'Well, since you're awake,' InuYasha said, looking at Kagome, 'we can move off. We've been here two days already, thats more then enough.'

Kagome rolled her eyes. It looked like InuYasha was back to normal.

'Well if that's the case, I'd better start wrapping things up.' Miroku said. 'Now, ladies!' he called to them.

Sango walked after him, obviously about to hit him.


	16. Chapter 16 Confusion and Answers

On 1st April, 1980, London's Capital Radio announced that the hovercraft service from Heathrow airport had been cancelled beacuse of the low tide. Amazing considering Heathrow is some 40 miles away from the coastline.

**Chapter 16**

InuYasha's ears twitched.

Down the narrow path that they took, a certain wolf's scent was blowing.

The hanyou tracked the scent as it came closer, and parried the shove that was sent his way by an almost flying figure.

'Kagome!' Kouga said, clasping her hands in his. 'How are you?'

'F-fine, Kouga.' Kagome said, trying to get her hands free.

InuYasha slid in between the two, glaring at the wolf.

'Hey, mutt face.' Kouga said. He tried to sidle around him, but failed. 'Aren't you tired of being with him? My woman shouldn't have to put up with him.'

'You talkin' 'bout me, wolf?' InuYasha said, taking a swipe but missing.

'Dog breath, don't you touch my Kagome, you hear?'

'She's not yours!'

'Yes she is, I claimed her as mine!'

'Claim this, wimpy wolf!' InuYasha exclaimed, punching the wolf across the face.

'You wanna fight?' Kouga cried, taking a swipe.

'I'm gonna put your lights out for good!'

As the two argued, and exchanged blows, Kagome let them go for a bit, then decided to intercede.

'All right, thats enough!' She shouted, immediately silencing the two.

Guinta and Hakkaku ran up, gasping for air.

'Kagome, I love you, and I want you to leave this mutt and come with me!' Kouga said, pointing an accusing finger at InuYasha.

'She aint goin' with you, you mangy wolf!' InuYasha said, taking a swipe.

'InuYasha,' Kagome said dangerously.

He stared at her, shocked.

'Kouga,' She said seriously. 'I am not your woman. I am no one's woman.' She glanced at InuYasha, who blinked. 'I am only my own woman, and no one else's. I'm sorry, Kouga, but I do not love you,' there was a slight involuntary emphasis on the you, but only InuYasha picked it up.

His ears pricked.

'Don't worry, Kagome, my girl, you will!' Kouga said, and with a wave, he dashed off ahead.

Guinta and Hakkaku looked around from their conversation with Miroku and Sango.

'Kouga?'

'Wait up!' They shouted, as the ran off in pursuit.

'That Kouga,' InuYasha grumbled, shaking his head. 'One of these days...'

It turned incoherent.

'Kouga's henchmen said that they were following Naraku's scent.' Miroku stated as Kagome turned and faced him.

InuYasha shut up at that.

'What did they say?' He asked.

'That it seemed like he was on the move.'

'I wonder where he was going,' Shippo said.

'Wherever it is, it will only prove trouble for us.' Sango said.

The group had started walking again.

'Can you pick up his scent, InuYasha?' Miroku asked.

InuYasha sniffed the air, but shook his head.

'No.'

'Maybe we're in the wrong spot for it.' Kagome said, looking at him.

'Maybe.' Shippo said.

Sesshomaru, as it happens, _was_ in the right area.

He had left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un, nearabouts to a village where there shouldn't be any demons.

He was following the scent as it led him further and further away.

After his last encounter with humans, he had tried to avoid them, they were nothing much troubleish flies, no power, just annoying.

_What is Naraku doing?_ He thought to himself as he strode.

It was hard walking in such close proximity to the nearby villagers, but, as the saying goes, the fastest way from point a to point b is a straight line.

So, he was walking straight between two human - inhabited villagers.

presently he came across a weak human, who was foraging for plants, or something.

It's not like This Sesshomaru cared.

The human was quiet, wary, but it was also right in the way of Sesshomaru's path.

It did not seem to notice the youkai not twenty feet away.

Sesshomaru realized that he had stopped walking.

The second he took another step the human looked up, and reached for a weapon, but upon finding none, it got up and ran.

_Pitiful_.

He continued on his path.

'Is it just me, or are these villages getting closer together?'

Shippo looked around at the others, who were watching a small group of men.

'I'll go and see what's happening.' Miroku suggested.

When no-one replied, he walked over to them.

'What seems to be the trouble, my good men?' He asked.

They looked at him for a minute, and then over at the others.

'There!' One of them exclaimed, pointing at the odd group. 'That's him!'

The rest of Miroku's group walked over.

The men fell into defensive stances.

Trying to be subtle, InuYasha slipped in front of Kagome.

'What do you mean?'

'Him!' The fellow pointed straight at InuYasha.

'Me?'

'What did he do?' Kagome asked.

'I was out in the woods collecting herbs, when he attacked me!'

'InuYasha would never do that. He was with us the entire time!' Kagome said.

'I've never met you before. Why in the hell would I do something so stupid?'

'Are you sure it was him?' Miroku asked.

'I, I think, you just stared at me, and then attacked!'

'Hey you guys,' Shippo said. 'Could this be, maybe, Sesshomaru instead?'

'Could be.' Miroku said. 'Excuse me, sir, was he wearing silver armour?'

'And a big, white, fluffy thing?' Shippo put his hands like he had one himself over his shoulder.

'Yes, but, isn't that him?'

'No, this isn't him.' Sango said.

Kagome put a restraining hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

'I'll bet he didn't actually attack you.' InuYasha stated.

Everyone in the group knew that if Sesshomaru attacked you, you'd be dead, or at least close to it.

'Well...'

His friends turned to look at him, who looked down at his hands.

'No, not really.'

'Well then, problem solved.' InuYasha stated.

'We don't want it to attack the village, what if it killed us in our sleep?'

'Feh.' InuYasha stated, rolling his eyes.

'InuYasha is right.' Miroku stated. 'We will attend to this, and I guarantee that he-it will not attack the village.'

They looked suspiciously at him.

'Look. I give my word as a monk that this demon will not attack the village.'

They seemed satisfied with that.

One of them punched the other guy in the shoulder.

'You told us that he attacked you.'

InuYasha and the others wandered off, leaving the men to their scuffle.

'Well, that was a waste of time.' InuYasha stated.

'Not really, now we know that Sesshomaru's in the area, that means that we are getting closer to Naraku.'


	17. Chapter 17 Birthdays at Home

_**If I'm not back in five minutes.. wait longer."**_

**Ace Ventura, Pet Detective**

**Chapter 17**

'Can I? Please, InuYasha?'

Kagome had her hands clasped, begging him to let her go.

'No.'

'Please, can't I just go home?'

They were sitting in Kaede's, it turns out they were a lot further south then they had first thought.

Alone, as Miroku and Sango were out spending time together, something they didn't often get to do.

Shippo and Kirara were playing with the local children of the village.

'Please?'

'Why are you so desperate to go home?' InuYasha asked incredulously. 'This isn't another test, is it?'

'No, its not. Come on, please?'

'Then it isn't important. Not that these tests are important anyway...'

Kagome tried something else.

She reached up and touched his face, just lightly, with her fingertips.

His eyes went wide for a second, flushing.

'Please?' She almost whispered, trying to make it sound heartbreaking.

'Oh, all right. But only for a few days.' InuYasha grumbled, but he wasn't mad for long.

Kagome reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Oh, thank you, InuYasha!' Kagome practically sang.

She got up, dragging InuYasha with her.

'Wait, why do you need me?'

'I wanted to show you something. Come on!'

She pulled him through the door, and out into the early morning sunshine.

'Mom! I'm back!' Kagome called through her front door.

'Kagome?' Her mother's voice called back.

'Kagome!' Souta said as he appeared in the door. 'And InuYasha! Cool! You made it in time!'

'In time for what?' InuYasha asked.

'I thought Kagome would have told you! It's my birthday tomorrow!'

His eyes were shining with excitement.

'Did you get me anything from over there?'

'Maybe.' Kagome tapped her nose. 'Maybe not.'

'Yes!' Souta shouted, punching the air.

He raced off inside the house.

'So what now? Do you have school, or something?' InuYasha asked, looking at her.

'First thing's first.' Kagome stated. 'I am going to have a shower.'

They stepped in through the kitchen, and Kagome's grandfather looked over his news paper.

'Ah good. I've been meaning to get some heavy boxes moved.' He said.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome, then shrugged.

'Sure, I guess.'

Kagome sidled out of the room, and the two got to work.

'Where do you think Kagome and InuYasha went, Kirara?'

The twin-tail mewed.

Shippo was looking around the hut, to find it empty.

'Maybe Kagome went home, and InuYasha is probably trying to get her to come back. He's so stubborn.'

'And where does this go?' InuYasha asked.

'Over there.'

InuYasha slid the box into place, and spotted a very small, smooth box hidden away in the corner.

'What's this one?'

'That, is a wedding ring that's been passed down for generations-hey! be careful!'

InuYasha had opened it, and was admiring the little band of gold, with the tiny adamant set in it.

'Now be very careful and put it back where you found it.'

He slid it back into place thoughtfully.

'Now, this box goes over there...'

'InuYasha!' A familiar voice called from over at the house.

'Sounds like Kagome's calling you- hey, where'd you go?'

InuYasha was already running towards the house, leaping up to the window in a single jump.

He slid it open.

'Kagome?'

'I'm going to go to school now, and see what I've missed, okay?' She asked. 'Can you just stay here and wait for me?'

'Feh.'

'I'll be back by sundown, all right?'

InuYasha sat down, and rolled his eyes.

'Whatever.'

She got up and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18 Getting Relaxed

_We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find._

Unknown

**Chapter 18**

Kagome slid into her room quieter then a mouse, even though he still probably heard her.

InuYasha stood, arms crossed, faceing away from her, staring at the opposite corner of the room fixedly.

'While I was at school,' Kagome started, 'Do you know what I realized you needed?'

And without giving him even the slightest chane to turn or even reply, she lept on him, pushing him face-first onto her bed, she landing in a sitting position, kneeling over him.

'Hey - Kago - Wait, what...are...you...' InuYasha spluttered, but his voice almost gave out instantly.

Her hands rubbed at his shoulders, easing out the tension and knots that almost covered his back.

She slid the red kimono out of the way, exposing the white under-kimono he wore, which was soon gone too.

Her hands moved up towards his neck, working on a massive knot that rested there, easing the white mass of hair out of the way.

Kagome didn't think an normal human should have this much tension, but with what InuYasha had been through, anything was possible.

He was half-demon, after all.

Kagome prized this fact, above nearly all else.

Because she didn't care if he ws half imp.

She loved him.

And she made him feel it through her hands.

The soft gentle hands that eased through the knots and tension that had built up through his life.

If he _was_ a cat demon, or half, or whatever, he would have been purring.

He had totaly relaxed, sinking down into the soft, somewhat fluffy mattress, down through the floor, down below the depths of even the well, where the only thing that mattered to him where these hands.

The hands that worked their way extremely slowly down his -now bare- back.

The hands of an angel, that lead him to a place he would have called heaven.

No, the hands of _Kagome_.

These wonderful hands, and their owner, showed him what true bliss felt like, here in this little room.

Every sense was alive, but he didn't need them.

All he could see was the fluffy whiteness of her pillow, all he could smell was her scent, he could taste it on his tongue.

He heard the way her clothes rumpled together to keep her arms moving.

But the dominant sense here was the _feeling_.

There were no words to describe what he felt.

No poet could write it.

No actor could act it.

No story writer could describe it.

It was bliss.

Complete and utter bliss.

he closed his eyes, and let his mind wander into the blackness of feeling.

And Kagome pressed on, hitting what appeared to be all the right pressure points, watching the way he relaxed into the cushion, any sign of resistace gone.

He looked like he had turned somewhat into the consistancy of a jellyfish.

No words were spoken, there was almost no sound, the air around the two seemed to swirl with peace and love, as an old house would with dust.

Neither Kagome, nor of what little the outside world could see of InuYasha wanted the moments, the precious minutes to end.

But it eventually had to.

All the tension was gone, all the knots untangled, a single set of pink cheeks watched her finished work.

And yet InuYasha did not move.

He was still gone, gone to still the same place he had originally been.

Kagome thought he must have fallen asleep.

Kagome almost falling asleep over her homework when he finally did wake up.

'InuYasha?' She asked. 'Feeling better?'

'That was, something else.' He said appreciatively, but trying to hide it. 'Thanks.'

He sat up and stretched, then realised he had no shirt on.

He flushed, pulling his white undershirt on.

'How was school?'

Kagome turned and looked at him.

'It was alright. I hardly understood a thing but the teacher said I didn't have to do the tests so...'

She shrugged.

InuYasha looked outside, to see the pitch black sky.

Kagome yawned.

'It's getting pretty late,' InuYasha stated.

Kagome went and sat next to him on the bed, leaning into his shoulder.

'Very late,' Kagome agreed sleepily.

He put his arm around her, but she was already dozing.

InuYasha slipped down so she was laying on the bed.

He could hear her breathing.

He lay down next to her, breathing her scent, enjoying the moment.

'mmm... InuYasha...' Kagome mumbled in her sleep, and cuddled up to him.


	19. Chapter 19 Souta and Kohaku

_Warning: Do not drink the battery acid. It doesn't taste good and will hurt you. Also do not bite the tyres, especially while the bike is moving._

_Our lawyers made us put these warnings in._

An Australian motorcycle manual

**Chapter 19**

'Did you remember everything?' Kagome's mother asked.

They were sneaking through the house, carrying the presents.

'I think so, but it might not have been wise to leave InuYasha alone with the snacks.' Kagome smiled.

'Speaking of which, Kagome?'

'Yes?'

'When I came to check on you this morning...'

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she blushed.

'No, mom, it's not like that!' She whispered.

'You can talk to me about these things, Kagome, I do worry, you know.'

Kagome shook her head madly, 'No mom, I didn't, I mean, we didn't-'

They had just entered the kitchen where the party food, and InuYasha was waiting.

'Took you guys long enough. The brats are upstairs in Souta's room. Are you ready?'

'Sure.' Kagome said, putting her bags on the table.

She passed the first packet of chips over to InuYasha.

'Can you put all of them in that big bowl over there?'

He went over silently, opening the packet as he went.

Mrs. Higurashi shot a meaningful look at her daughter, which she ignored.

'So you never did actually tell me. What exactly do you do, over where you go?' Kagome's mother asked.

'Well we,' Kagome said, indicating to herself and InuYasha, 'and four others, fight demons, and we hunt for a very powerful demon called Naraku.'

'Why?'

'Because Naraku is the most foul, most evil creature that ever tainted this earth.'

InuYasha's voice was laced with hatred, impossible to doubt.

Mrs Higurashi paled.

'Do you really? I mean, how bad could this person be?'

'Mom, picture this. Naraku killed Souta, and was using me as a hostage to get to you so that you would kill InuYasha and grandpa,'

'And therefore causing as much pain and angst as he could along the way just to kill me.' InuYasha finished.

'Wow, he does sound evil. Would he really do that?'

'Yes.' Kagome and InuYasha said at exactly the same time.

Kagome poured some lollies into another bowl.

'Do you remember me telling you about Miroku and Sango?'

'Yes. The monk and the demon slayer, right?'

'Miroku has a powerful miniature black hole in his right hand, capable of drawing anything in its path in. One day that hole will draw Miroku in, instantly killing him and everyone around him.'

Mrs Higurashi got paler.

'Sango used to live in a village of demon slayers, but then she and the other slayers that were the best went to slay a demon at Naraku's old mansion, including her brother and father. They slew the demon, but Naraku possessed her brother Kohaku, and he killed all of the other slayers, and very nearly killed Sango. When she got back to her village, all that was left was dead bodies and rubble, and the false information that InuYasha did it.'

Mrs Higurashi's eyes went wide.

'That's horrible!'

'It i-'

'Hey guys!'

Souta's head had popped around the corner.

'Wow, is all this for my party?'

'Yes, Souta.'

'Souta!' One of his friends called.

'You guys are the best!' he shouted as he ran out of he room.

Mrs Higurashi turned towards the remaining two.

'So are you two hanging around for the party?'

'No,' Kagome said sorrowfully. 'We need to keep moving.'

She looked over at InuYasha, who was staring at her in shock.

'I'll just grab a few things, and we'll be off.' The girl continued.

'But Kagome, you only just got here,' Mrs Higurashi said. 'I had organized Souta's party to be a dress up, and I know how you worry, so...' She gave her daughter a look, then glanced at InuYasha.

'I was wondering why the brats were dressed so weirdly.' InuYasha said.

Kagome looked at him, whose shoulders slumped, but he nodded.

She smiled.

'Sure, mom, we'll hang around for a bit longer.'

Sango was on the outskirts of the little town, training with Hiraikotsu.

In her mind's eye, she could see multiple attackers, leaping at her from all angles, swords glinting.

She threw the massive weapon, and in the same instant, drew the sword at her hip.

Keeping an eye on the boomerang that was still in motion, she moved, twisted and fought imaginary opponents, then neatly catching the Hiraikotsu with three fingers.

Sango took a few steps back, but in the process, tripped over a tree root.

She fell awkwardly, but pushed herself back up, twisting so fast that it seemed impossible, throwing the Hiraikotsu, ignoring the stinging of the light graze on her palm.

'Come on,' she muttered to herself.

Faster and faster she went, twisting, curving, her speed reaching incredible velocities, until not one of her invisible foes was left standing.

She put the sword away, and caught the flying weapon.

The demon slayer walked over and sat on a fallen tree nearby, breathing deeply, enjoying the exhilaration coursing through her.

A solitary figure entered the clearing, this was not part of Sango's imagination.

She got up slowly, as the figure approached.

Recognition gripped her quickly, soon followed by horror.

The demon slayer glanced right and left, wishing that she hadn't gone quite so far out of the village.

'Sango?' The boy called.

He approached her warily, his eyes on her weapons.

'Kohaku?'

His face was scared, he glanced behind himself constantly.

'What's going on?' Sango asked, her eyes radiating suspicion. 'Why are you here?'

'I don't know,' Kohaku said honestly, sadly, 'but I remember.'

'You-what?'

'I can remember, Sister.' He said.

The word brought Sango up short.

Hope filled her heart, no matter how much she tried to beat it down.

'No,' she said, shaking her head, trying to clear it. 'This is a trick. Naraku is using you again.'

She was trying to convince herself.

'Look,' Kohaku said.

He lay down his scythe at his feet, then took a few steps back, his hands above his head.

'Please, believe me.'

'No.' Sango said, her voice breaking. 'This is a trap, just like last time. This is Naraku's doing. Kohaku, I will save you from his grasp!'

She turned and fled into the village.

Miroku was sitting in Kaede's hut, drinking tea with Kaede.

All was peaceful, until Sango's familiar figure burst in through the door.

'Sango?' He took one look at her pale face, and assumed the worst.

He was on his feet in a heartbeat, grabbing his staff.

'Sango, what's the matter?' Shippo asked.

'Kohaku.'

Miroku turned to face her, as did Kaede.

'What?' Miroku asked.

'Is he here?' Shippo questioned simultaneously.

'Tell us exactly what happened.' Kaede said.

'Listen.' Sango replied, she slipped into a defencive stance facing the door.

All was quiet in the little hut.

Outside there was the sound of someone running.

Kirara mewed.

'It's him.'

Miroku edged towards the door, and peeked outside.

He was not expecting the small figure that was darting between houses.

ON high alert, he slid outside, keeping his eyes on the child.

Keeping to the shadows, he went over to the boy's path.

Miroku reached out and grabbed the boy as he went past, twisting him around so that hewas pushed against a nearby hut, and his arm was twisted back.

In a swift motion, the scythe on his back wen't clattering to the ground.

'Let me go!' Kohaku said quietly, as if scared of the night.

'Why are you here? Has Naraku sent you?'

'What? I don't know what you're talking about. Get off of me!'

There was a small mew near Miroku's foot.

'Kirara!' Kohaku said, reaching with his free arm towards her.

'You remember her?'

Miroku spun him around with a twist of his arm, grabbing the other one as it spun.

'Do you remember me?' the monk asked.

Kohaku stopped struggling against him for a second and looked up at him.

'No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?'

Miroku paused, then called out to Sango.

She walked cautiously over to the two, keeping a safe distance.

'Sango?' Kohaku asked, then laughed joyfully. 'It is you! And Kirara's here!'

'Miroku? What's going on?' Sango asked.

'That, I am not entirely sure of. He remembers you two, but not me.' Miroku replied, still not letting the boy go.

'Kohaku?' Sango asked.

Kohaku turned his face to her, his face still alive with happiness.

'How much do you remember?'

'Well, I know that you're my sister, and that' he motioned with his head towards the little twin-tail, 'is Kirara.'

Miroku was still staring at him suspiciously.

'Naraku could have told him that. I still don't trust him.'

'What's the last thing you remember before coming here?' Sango asked.

'I remember,' he paused, thinking. 'I was sitting on the ground, thinking I've just busted through a wall in my head! It sounds so stupid. But then I thought; I know where you are, so here I come!'

'How long ago was this?'

'I'm not so sure. about six days ago?'

Miroku and Sango exchaned a look.

Around that time, they were in a little mountain village with the boy, when he was training to become a priest.

Could it be true that his memory, or some of it at least, had returned?


	20. Chapter 20 Theories and the Tessaiga

_They say guns don't kill people; people do. Well, I think guns help. I mean, if you just stood there and yelled 'BANG!' I don't think you'd kill many people..._ - Unknown

Chapter 20

'So are we going back today?' InuYasha asked.  
'No, there's something I want to check first at the school library. You can stay here if you want.' Kagome replied absentmindedly.  
'This had better not be another test.' InuYasha grumbled. He flopped onto her bed.  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

'Come give me a hand, part timer.' Kagome's grandfather called from up the stairs.  
InuYasha was up quickly and there in a minute, following the old man into the store room.  
'What do you need my help with?'  
'One of the shelves here needs replacing and I need your help to shift the items on it. Some of them are very delicate, and most of them are priceless, so I need you to be very careful.'  
'Which shelf?'  
He indicated a lower one that had a lot of heavy looking boxes on it.  
InuYasha started shifting immediately.  
After a few boxes, the grandafther asked InuYasha to fetch Kagome's mother, Which he did.  
'Have a look at this pot,' the old man said, lifting a large, ornate pot out of a box. 'Been in this family for generations.'  
InuYasha froze from the shelf, and turned to face it, reaching for the Tessaiga.  
Not noticing, the grandfather continued. 'Can you feel the demonic aura coming off of it?' He shuddered slightly. 'I've got goosebumps.'  
InuYasha drew the sword, transforming it.  
Immediately the blade very slowly started turning red.  
_The Barrier Breaking Tessaiga?_ He thought. _No, that's a different shade of red. And it covered the entire blade..._  
Indeed, only about half of the back blade was turning a slightly lighter shade of red from the barrier breaking Tessaiga.  
He shifted his gaze to the pot, and did a double-take.  
_There was a small, yet definate whirlpool floating above the pot._  
The tip of it sank inside the pot, InuYasha was sure that this wasn't here before.  
Kagome's grandfather and mother were still discussing the history of the pot, unnoticing.  
_Tessaiga must have absorbed some of the remains of Naraku's last demon._ InuYasha thought. _But what is this new power?_  
He transformed the sword back and slipped out of the door.

Kagome was sitting in the school library, staring at what seemed to be a blank book.  
On the spine was written _Who's Who of the Middle Ages_ . She seemed to be making no progress with it.  
_Why is it blank?_ She was asking herself.  
She took it over to a passing librarian, and asked her to read it to her.  
The librarian gave her a funny look, but proceeded to what appeared to be read a blank page, but Kagome couldn't understand it.  
_What's going on?_ _I can't hear her?_ 'Miss? I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you point me to some books on the Warring States Era?'  
The librarian gave back the book and gave her some very specific instructions to a small shelf near the large window.  
_It's not that she can't talk, it's more that I can't hear her. Maybe..._  
She hurried over to the section, and began flipping through it. _It doesn't look like there's much mention-_She looked up, startled at a light rapping on the glass, getting even more of a shock to see InuYasha seemingly hovering outside the second story window.  
Upon investigation, he was standing on the windowsill.  
She opened the window for him, and he lept inside lightly.  
'What are you doing here?' She asked in a hushed tone.  
'Something happened with the Tessaiga.' And he started to pull the sword out of it's sheath, but Kagome stopped him.  
She pulled him away from the window, and into the long aisle of books.  
'What are you doing?' he asked.  
'If anyone see's the Tessaiga, or you for that matter, for one we'll be thrown out of here, and two I have to keep you a secret! People _can't find out _about you and the well.'  
'Why?' InuYasha replied in an accusing voice.  
'They'll either think that we're both insane and we'll get shipped off to a mental institute,' InuYasha could almost hear the _seperatly_, 'or they'll take you away, and arrest me and my entire family!'  
'Why would they do that? And who is this '_they_'?'  
'_They_ are the government, the FBI, the CIA, and god knows who else, and they would do it so that they could have a new weapon. Someone as powerful as you when you're weilding the Tessaiga shouldn't be anywhere near.'  
InuYasha looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth.  
'So what are you doing here? What happened to the Tessaiga?' Kagome said, glancing down at the sword.  
InuYasha told her what had happened with the pot, and the red section on the blade. He paused, and looked around, then pointed at a book near his shoulder that had a similar shade of red, Kagome's eyes lit up in understanding.  
They were soon interrupted by the librarian from before sticking her head around the corner of the books.  
Kagome covered InuYasha's mouth to shut him up.  
'Excuse me miss, but there's a phone call at the desk for you.' She disappeared quickly.  
'What was that for?' InuYasha asked, but was ignored.  
Kagome strode over to the counter, nodding at the librarian behind it, who handed over the phone.  
'Kagome?' Her brother's voice said.  
'Souta? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at school?'  
'Yeah, but I got pulled out by these guys in suits. I haven't said anything to them yet, except for my one phone call.'  
'What happened?'  
'I was sitting at my desk at school doing work, when I get pulled out of class by these guys. They say they're from the government.' He paused. 'You are, aren't you?' could be heard in the background. There was a brief silence before he returned to the phone. 'Yep, government. What do you wan't me to do?'  
'Stay there, do what they say, but do not say another word to them. Okay?'  
'Okay. Hey sis?'  
'What is it, Souta?'  
'Are you gonna do a massive breakout with, y'know, _him_?'  
'Souta, don't be stupid. Of course not. I can't. Listen, okay? Not another word. I'm coming. Where are you?'  
'In the principal's office, but the principal isn't there. Oh, they're telling me to get off the phone. See ya!'  
Kagome hung up the phone, but started dialling again.  
She rang home, but no one was there.


	21. Chapter 21 Waiting for Chances

_I'm not as dumb as you look._-Unknown

**Chapter 21**

Shippo was sitting on the lip of the well, and he almost fell in when someone leapt over him out of it.  
'InuYasha? What are you doing back? And where's Kagome?'  
'Nothing. I'll go back later on to get her.' _Kagome said I should come back at sundown._ InuYasha half glanced, half glared at the late afternoon sun. 'What's going on here?'  
'I'm not so sure. I haven't seen Miroku or Sango since this time yesterday, I've been playing with some friends. Kirara's been in and about though.'  
InuYasha sat and leant against the well.  
'Are you gonna come and see them?'  
'Nah, I'll see them later, with Kagome.'  
There was a bit of a pause, before-  
'Speaking of you and Kaogme, InuYasha,' the kitsan looked up at him slyly, 'ever since we got back from the mountain village, you two have been acting a lot differently.'  
InuYasha flushed. 'Wh-what do you mean?'  
'Well, I mean that youy've been sitting together a lot more, and after Kagome slayed that demon and Kanna, you came out of that room holding hands, and- OW! What was that for?!?' Shippo cried, clutching his head.  
InuYasha had hit him.  
'Nothing,' he said surely, folding his arms and facing away, 'Shut your trap.'  
'You're so stupid, InuYasha. You couldn't even see it when if it slapped you in the face!'  
InuYasha turned and looked at his suspiciously. 'What do you mean?'  
'You're so simple-minded that you couldn't even tell that-' Shippo slammed his hand across his own mouth.  
'What?'  
'Nothing. If you think you're so smart, why don't _you_ figure it out?'  
'Figure out what?'  
'I said nothing. Okay?'  
InuYasha started pulling on each of his ears until tears sprang to his eyes.  
'You're so stupid that you couldn't even see that Kagome loved you from the start!' Shippo blurted out.  
InuYasha dropped him, his eyes wide, but was trying not to show it.  
Shippo, on the other hand, was beating himself over the head with his bare fists, repeating; 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  
_Is it true? I already knew that she liked me, but love me? As I do?_ InuYasha's mind was churning.  
Shippo paused as a thought struck him. 'So do you love her?'  
InuYasha realised himself in a very tricky situation. If he said that he did, Shippo would brag it to the whole town, and he would never hear the end of it. If he said that he didn't, then Shippo would tell Kagome, and she would probably stop loving him. Flushing slightly he simply said in a hard tone, 'Just forget it.'  
_Not likely._ Shippo thought. _It's so obvious._

Kagome sat in a slightly cluttered room that she knew to be the principal's office.  
The two men sat on the opposite side of the desk, wearing what looked like expencive suits.  
'We've had various missing case files about you, young lady.' One of them said.  
'Me? What's the problem?'  
'We've been told that you've been skipping a lot of school lately.'  
'We've also been told it's because you've been in hospital a lot lately.'  
'Funny, don't you think, that there's been no hopsital records of such illnesses?'  
'Uh, yeah. Very strange.'  
'So we have come to believe that you are not actually at school, and not actually at the hopsital. So where do you go?'  
'Does a very strange figure in red have any meaning to you?'  
It was an out of the blue question, and she froze.  
'I guess. Wasn't he on the news?'  
One of the men leant over the desk. 'I think that you know a lot more then whats been on the news.'  
'Me, uh, no-'  
'Yes, you do. You have been seen with him on a number of occasions.'  
'Really? Are you sure that?'  
'Yes. How's about you tell us where you go with him?'  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' Kagome said frostily.  
He walked around the desk, and clasped her shoulder.  
'Get off of me!' She said, attempting to push it off.  
'Not unless you tell us.'  
'Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment.'  
She crossed her arms, flatly ignoring the two.  
'Uh,' Souta started, all but forgotton.  
Kagome glanced out the window, at the almost setting sun.  
'Can Souta go? It's only me you want, right?'  
The two men looked at each other, and one nodded.  
'_Souta, tell him that he cannot be seen._' She whispered.  
'What are you telling him?'  
'To tie his shoe.' Kagome lied smoothly. 'Off you go,' she said to her brother.  
They watched him tie it, then leave.  
'So what did you really say?'  
'To tie his shoe. And that's the last thing I'll ever say on the matter, and to you two.'  
And she re-crossed her arms, and stared fixedly out the window.


	22. Chapter 22 Men in Black and Glow Sticks

_Some people are like slinkies. They seem to have no purpose, but they still bring you a smile when you push them down the stairs._ -Unknown

**Chapter 22**

After three quarters of an hour of stoney silence on Kagome's part, resulting on one of the men shouting at her, they gave in.  
In result, Kagome had to wear a bracelet that she couldn't get off, but at least it wasn't big and bulky, and was sent home.  
The nanosecond she had stepped into her room, she had seen InuYasha, and she ran over to him, hugging him.  
'So are you okay?' InuYasha asked after a long moment.  
'Yes. Here, can you get this off?' She held her wrist out to him, and he pulled off the bracelet easily.  
'What is it?' He asked, looking at it closely.  
'I think that it's a tracking device. I didn't tell them anything, so I got this instead.'  
'A what?'  
'A way to find me, I think. How's Sango and the others?'  
'I don't know, I didn't see them. Only saw Shippo.' He looked back at her, flushing slightly.  
She looked at him for a moment. 'What?'  
'It was just shippo-'  
'No,' Kagome said, shaking her head, 'Why did you look at me like that?'  
'What- nothing. No reason.'  
He turned away, going pink, but it was hard to tell in the dying light.  
'Liar.'  
'Am not!'  
'Are too!'  
'Am NOT!'  
'Oh forget it then, if you won't tell me.' _This is going downhill fast._ She thought dryly.  
'Are we going back?' InuYasha asked after a long pause.  
'Let's go back in the morning. We can eat here, and I know that I would rather be sleeping on my nice soft bed then on the ground.'  
She slipped out of the room, and presently, the sounds and smells of cooking were coming from the kitchen.

Shippo waved goodbye to his friends, thinking to play with them tomorrow, if Kagome and InuYasha weren't back yet.  
His thoughts were thoroughly thrown out the window upon his entrance to Kaede's, as sitting next to Sango was, of all people-  
'Kohaku?'  
'Shippo?' Miroku said. 'Where have you been?'  
'Out. Anyway, why is Kohaku here? I thought he was on Naraku's side.'  
'We're still trying to figure it out ourselves. It looks like he's been set free, moderately, but to what purpose?'  
'Sango! Look! A dem-' Kohaku exclaimed, only to have Sango cover his mouth with her hand.  
'Kohaku, this is Shippo. He's on our side.'  
'Oh. Sorry.' Kohaku got up and took the few steps over to the little kitsan, who looked like he was in shock. 'My name's Kohaku. Nice to meet you, Shippo.'  
Shippo shook his head, as if to shake off the stupor.  
'I'm confused. What's going on?'  
'Just come and sit down, and we'll explain it all to you then.'

'I bet you're glad that I told you to stay,' Kagome said, almost teasingly.  
InuYasha paused from eating, and looked up at her. 'What, this?' He asked, tugging on his human ear. 'Why?'  
'Because you can't exactly run off into Naraku now, because he would either kill you, or he would know about the new moon.'  
'Feh.' He went back to eating in the most sloppish manner possible.  
'Hey, InuYasha?'  
'Yeah, what?'  
'Do you still want to become a full demon when, or should I say _if_, we get the jewel back from Naraku?'  
'What do you mean, _if_?'  
'Well, I'm just thinking we get realistic. Have you noticed how strong he is? I know that we'll do anything to stop him but just in case. And don't change the subject.'  
InuYasha stood up, his meal finished. 'Just forget it, okay?'  
_That doesn't answer any of my questions!_ Kagome thought angrily. 'Not likely. Tell me, InuYasha.'  
'It doesn't matter. Just drop it.'  
'Yes, it does! This is important to me!' Kagome flushed. She hadn't meant to say that last part.  
That pulled InuYasha up short. 'How does it matter to you? I'd be stronger, faster, I'd be almost unstoppable!'  
'So you _do_ want to? Become a full demon, I mean?'  
'I never said that!'  
'So you don't?'  
'I never said that either!'  
'So you don't know then?'  
'No, I don't! I haven't got a clue!'  
He obviously didn't mean to say that.  
'You could have just told me,' Kagome said haughtily.  
InuYasha chouldn't think of anything to say to that.  
He turned and walked out of the room.  
Kagome cleared up the meal, still giving off steam, but trying to get rid of it. _InuYasha doesn't know about being a full demon using the jewel any more._ _Does that mean he might not want to? He's spent so long thinking that being a demon would solve his problems, but I don't think so. _An image came to her if InuYasha's face when he transformed. _He looks so different, I couldn't bear him to be like that. What if he went after Miroku or Sango? What about Shippo and Kirara? What if he came after me? What would I do?_  
Kagome spent a long moment feeling the horror towards that image. She couldn't bear it.

InuYasha didn't need his demonic sense of smell to catch the calming scent that surrounded Kagome's room.  
It certainly wasn't as strong, but it brought the same effect.  
_If I did become a full demon again, perminantly, would I really become stronger? Would I still react the same way as before, or would I be different?_ He looked out the window thoughtfully at the somewhat dark night, the annoying human emotions getting in the way.  
The door opened quietly, but he didn't need to turn to know who it was.  
'InuYasha?' She said.  
'What?'  
'I'm sorry that I shouted. You, didn't have to tell me.'  
'Feh.'  
Kagome wasn't sure if she was forgiven. She sat down next to him, leaning lightly against his shoulder.  
He turned pink.  
Slowly, she reached up and touched his face, her hand moving as he turned to face her.  
Neither of the two were entirely sure what happened next, but he was suddenly kissing her, holding her close.  
Her hands slid underneath his shirt, tracing his rock hard muscles.  
He lifted her up and pushed her onto the bed, she pulled him with her.  
She let out a small moan of pleasure, it felt like her skin was on fire, he slid his hands underneath her shirt, tracing a circle in the small of her back.  
She slid off his shirt, and his undershirt was gone in another minute. Something glittered at his neck that would have normally caught her intrest, but not now, she was too busy, her hands were at his abs.  
During this, InuYasha had barely noticed, he had pulled off her red tie on her shirt, and was sliding her shirt up and off.  
She gasped slightly at his touch, feeling his hands on her stomache.  
He was feeling lightheaded, but didn't care.  
Some far distant corner of her mind was wondering how she was going without oxygen for so long, but she was ignoring it.  
Neither of the two heard the door shut downstairs, but both heard Kaogme's mother calling her name up the stairs.  
They froze, eyes wide and staring at each other for a moment, he leapt off of her, flushing a brilliant red. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and shoved it on.  
That was the only warning they got before Kagome's door burst open, and Souta rushed in, saying something about a game his friend had made up, noticing nothing, but that was as far as he got before Kagome had pushed him straight back out the door, shutting it in his face.  
Kagome stared at the door for a moment, flushing the same colour red as InuYasha's face.  
She turned to face him, he was just sliding on his outer kimono, still flushing.  
They couldn't think of one word to say.

InuYasha woke with a start.  
He absent-mindedly raised one hand to scratch his face, his thumb accidenly brushing his human ear.  
_Damn._ He thought. _Still human._  
He looked down, where Kagome was cuddled up next to him.  
He turned slightly pink.  
It looked like she was having a very good dream, she was smiling slightly.  
He could see her surprisingly well in the darkness, but there was something different about her.  
It suddenly struck him what that difference was, and why he could see her so well.  
'Kagome.' he whispered, shaking her gently.  
She shook her head slightly, turning in towards his chest.  
'Kagome!'  
'Hmm?' She opened her eyes blearily, and looked up at him.  
She yawned.  
'Look.' He took one of her hands, and put it in front of her face.  
'Yes InuYasha, that is my hand. What's so special about it?'  
'No! _Look!_'  
She looked properly, then gasped.  
'I'm glowing!'  
She sat up, and looked down at herself.  
Even as they watched, she glowed brighter, like someone had lit a candle.  
'Cool. What do you think?' Kagome asked.  
InuYasha shrugged.  
Kagome checked her 'sun' of powers, but it was still hidden, and yet, it seemed to be pulsating bigger.  
'Weird.' She said, more to herself then anyone else.


	23. Chapter 23 Kohaku and InuYasha

_**An empty day, though clear and bright, **_

_**is just as dark, as any night.**_

_Anne Frank, 1944_

**Chapter 23**

Outside of the well, sitting in the shade, Miroku was waiting.

He looked up at the clear, blue sky, imagining the reactions.

The day was slightly blustery, a healthy yet cold breeze blew throughout the clearing, it was still early morning.

There was a flash of colour from inside the well, and Miroku stood up, brushing some of the dew off.

InuYasha nodded at the monk, then turned and helped Kagome out of the well.

'Miroku!' Kagome exclaimed, spotting him.

'Good morning, Kagome,' he approached the two, watching them closely. 'You were gone quite a while,' Miroku looked suggestively at InuYasha, who replied with a look that would have frozen water.

They made to start walking back, but Miroku stood in their way.

'Before we return, there is something I wish to tell you.'

Miroku's tone instantly got Kagome worried. 'What's going on?'

'It's Kohaku.'

'What do you mean?' InuYasha asked suspiciously.

'He has come to us of what appears to be his own free will,'

InuYasha snorted. 'More likely Naraku sent him.'

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Miroku replied briskly. 'You see, his memory has, partially, returned.'

Kagome bit her lip worriedly.

'What do you mean, partially?' InuYasha asked.

'Kohaku can remember everything before Naraku got to him, but nothing during then.'

'Still sounds like another trap.' InuYasha stated.

'But there is the possibility that those memories of Naraku could simply be gone from his mind, and that could not be his fault.'

'Then who's is it? Naraku's?'

'No,' Kagome put in, 'it's possible that what Miroku's saying is true. We should at least check it out before we do anything.'

Miroku nodded, looking at InuYasha.

'This is too dangerous.' InuYasha said, exasperatedly shaking his head. 'What have you told him? If Naraku's still there, you might as well be talking straight to him.'

'Nothing. Sango and I thought that we should let Kagome,' he nodded at her, 'take a look at his shard.' Miroku saw InuYasha's stare. 'I could sense it was still there, but nothing more. There is something strange about the boy though, not that I could tell much, we've never been on exactly friendly terms before.'

'We really should check this out.' Kaogme said, closing the matter.

She took a few steps towards where she knew the village was, but paused and looked back at the other two who were not following.

InuYasha was frowning, the indecision clear, he was looking at Miroku, who had a i'm-not-sure-what's-going-on-but-lets-go-with-it-anyway face.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Kagome staring anxiously between the two, when decision suddenly flashed behind InuYasha's face, which hardened into sureness.

'Right.' He stated, then began striding off towards the village.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance, then hurried after him.

As soon as they had reached Kaede's hut, InuYasha burst inside, but did not sit down.

Sango looked up at him worriedly, just as Kagome and Miroku entered.

Kohaku turned slowly and looked up at InuYasha, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

'Who's this?' He asked curiously, eyeing the hanyou's ears, which twitched.

'That's InuYasha. And that's,' Sango indicated over towards Kagome, 'Kagome. I told you that Miroku was just going to get some people. Remember?'

'Where did you come from? Do you have your own hut, or something?'

Kagome flushed. 'No, we were just, um, out in the forest, uh, looking for something.'

InuYasha nodded, blushing too.

Miroku somehow turned a laugh into a cough behind them.

Kagome sat down next to Kohaku.

'So tell me, Kohaku, What's the last thing you remember over the last couple of days?'

'How far back? There was when I found Sango, and getting separated from the group,'

'He thinks that on the way to his castle,' the way Sango said those previous two words left no doubts, 'he got separated from the group, so he ran to catch up, and he found me, just outside the village. He doesn't remember anything whilst he was with him.'

InuYasha bit his lip, obviously hiding a reaction.

It was obvious that he still thought that Naraku was still there, that Naraku could hear every word they were saying, and that he would reveal _nothing_ to the boy.

InuYasha turned and stormed out of the hut, with the full intent of getting away from the madness.

But he still wouldn't be far.

Kagome watched him go, then turned back to Kohaku.

'May I see the shard you have there?' She asked kindly, but was still on her guard.

'Shard?' Kohaku looked at her questioningly.

Kagome nodded. 'The Shikon Shard you,' she scanned him, 'have around you neck.'

'Around his neck? I thought it was in his back.' Miroku said quietly, talking more to himself then anyone else.

Kohaku reached around his neck, and seemed shocked that he found a thin cord, with a shard tied to it around his neck.

'What's this?'

Kagome decided to go with InuYasha's idea of telling the boy as little as possible, in case this _was_ a trap.

'It's a shard of a jewel. Why don't you let me hold onto it? But don't go telling everyone about it.' Kagome said.

'Sure,' Kohaku looking down at it, examining the small fragment.

Kagome noted the purity, but Miroku was right. There was something else to this.

She blinked, and as she reopened her eyes, others could note that they were a clear blue.

Kohaku didn't notice, he was still looking over the shard.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, noting the blueish figure laying on the roof, then looked at the boy.

There was a darkness within him, one that was dark red, almost black, that radiated out from his chest.

Kagome quickly returned her normal vision, before Kohaku looked up.

What _was_ that thing in the boy?

_There was something so sinister about it,_ Kagome thought. _But Kohaku seems normal enough. _

Kagome took the shard, stood up, and walked slowly over to the door, frowning slightly.

She took a few steps away from the hut, then picked up a small pebble and threw it lightly up onto the roof.

InuYasha soon appeared, scowling.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome motioned for him to be quiet, and to join her.

He leapt down off the roof quietly, landing in front of her.

She grabbed his elbow and lead him well out of earshot of the hut, then explained what she had seen.

'I knew it!' InuYasha said angrily. 'This is another trap.'

'Yes, I think so. But what do we do about it?'

'I say that we leave him here with Kaede, she should be able to take care of him, and we go off on our hunt. Naraku should still be in in the same direction he was last time, we should be able to catch him up.'

InuYasha stared at a spot on the ground, muttering what was obviously profanities to himself.

Kagome ignored him, thinking about the dark spot.

After a long moment, InuYasha stopped. He looked back at the hut.

'I think you're right. Kaede can take care of the kid, she'll be alright.'

The two walked back together, with the intent to keep moving.


	24. Chapter 24 Change in the Wind

_What's done to children, they will do to society._

Karl Augustus Menninger

**Chapter 24**

A lone figure was walking with a purpose.

Sesshomaru ignored the wet dew that had collected over his armour in the night for he had walked through it, certainly not for the first time.

_Does Naraku really intend to hide?_

With each sure foot in front of the other, the youkai's thoughts turned around the same questions again.

_And if so, to what purpose?_

Sesshomaru showed no reaction to the sudden sense of another presence there with him, just hiding out of sight.

'Why are you here, Kagura?'

The wind sorceress herself stepped out from the shadows, tapping the side of her cheek slowly with her fan.

'Why hide? There is no point.' Kagura said simply.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

If Kagura did not want to answer his questions, then so be it.

Kagura looked around.

'I notice you got rid of the others. Ah well, they will be missed.' She said in a tone that implied otherwise.

'I asked for your purpose here. Are you spying on me for Naraku again?' Sesshomaru asked.

'When I am not needed, then I am free to do as I please.' The sarcasm was overwhelming.

'So then why are you here?'

'There is a change in the wind.'

Smiling slightly, Kagura plucked a feather from her hair.

Sesshomaru ignored the sudden winds that carried her off, but he pondered her words.

_A change in the wind…_

After a long few days of travelling, sleepless nights, avoiding villagers, a crevice in a small cliff was filled with snores in the brisk morning.

A few prayers were stuck to the small mouth of the cave, rendering it, and those inside, invisible.

Kagome sat at the entrance, her blue eyes scanning the surrounding trees, looking for any signs of trouble.

She glanced back into the cave.

At the mouth, it was small and cramped, but it opened out a short way in, leaving just enough room for four people and two demons to curl up and sleep, but only if the last sat at the mouth, cramped and on sentry duty.

Kohaku had caught up to them on the first day, catching them as they had just left, conveniently just far enough for the boy not to be able to be sent back on his own, but just far enough that no one would go back with him, for fear of wasting time.

Kagome, being the least tired (she had admittedly fallen asleep a few times on InuYasha's back), had offered first lookout, so here she sat.

The colours here were a dark blue, with more red then usual seeping through the blue.

Outside, there could be seen a dense forest, trees twisting together, making speed impossible, the path was about an hours walk away.

This group did _not _want to be found.

There was a disturbance in the colours, off to the caves right, InuYasha's ears twitched.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Kagome, but Kagome shook her head, and pressed a finger to her lips.

She turned back and looked out the opening, so see a figure racing past, full speed.

Kagome could sense the jewel shards, and recognising the speed creature as Kouga, she turned back to InuYasha, and nodded. InuYasha, who had been half crouching against the rough wall, slumped back against it, and into a light slumber.

Kagome turned back towards the crack, and leant against the wall.

It seemed like a few hours later when everyone started rousing from their sleep, feeling slightly more refreshed yet still extremely tired.

Shippo still looked half asleep as he held onto Miroku's shoulder, when they got going again.

Kagome caught up on her sleep whilst InuYasha ran.


	25. Chapter 25 The Final Challenge

_The journey of a thousand miles,_

_begins with a single step._

_So too this final challenge,_

_begins, and ends, with a single step._

- Confucius

**Chapter 25**

There was a thud, and a loud ringing, like metal striking metal sounding through the little campsite.

Kagome woke with a start, opening her eyes to see a pair of brown ones staring back.

It took a full second for her to realise that it was her own eyes, reflected towards her.

She took in what was around her, InuYasha was crouching forwards over her, the Tessaiga drawn and transformed, the blade so close to Kagome's nose that she was fogging it up with her breath. The tip of the mightily sword was stuck in the ground, protecting her from the unknown object.

InuYasha lifted the sword over his shoulder, and pulled Miroku to his feet, the monk was already awake, as was Sango.

They were hiding in a small, open cave, that was formed out of a large, dead tree, which had originally grown at the edge of a small cliff.

Kagome got up slowly, turning her eyes blue, leaching to colours out from around her.

The surrounding area was almost black , it was that dark red, with _him_ at the centre of the darkness.

Kagome got up, and grabbed her bow.

Naraku himself appeared out of the darkness, into the light of the fire.

'Ku,' Naraku said. 'Kohaku.'

Kagura appeared directly on Naraku's right.

'Why are you here, Kohaku? Here to help your sister?' Naraku asked tauntingly.

Kohaku said nothing.

InuYasha shifted slightly, shielding Kagome from sight, she was glowing bright like a torch.

'Why are _you_ here?' He asked, making the question an accusation.

'I have come to retrieve something. That is all.'

'Nothing is ever that simple when it comes to you.' Miroku stated plainly.

Naraku smiled.

And took a step towards them.

There was a shout that came from none of them, and a figure that was nothing but a blur, flew at Naraku, but was stopped by his barrier.

It turned out to be Kouga, who bounced off, and landed lightly on his feet, on the other side to him.

Naraku acted as if nothing had happened.

He looked back at Kagura for a second, then all ignored the winds that sent her off on her feather.

He raised his arms slightly, and an uncountable number of demons appeared from behind him.

They flew at the group, snarling, howling, attacking, and were almost immediately upon them.

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku fought their way up on top of the cliff, slicing demons, destroying them as they went.

Shippo instantly turned into a small pile of mushrooms, which all hopped off to hide, Kirara transformed and flew at the demons, a trail of blood belonging to her opponents as she went.

Kagome dodged a demon's crude weapon, and fired an arrow up into its face.

It's head was purified, it fell backwards onto another demon, pinning it to the ground.

Something tugged at the edge of her senses, and she stared at InuYasha for a split second, who stared back.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then, as a large, bright blue attack not unlike the wind scar flew in between them, destroying a large number of demons.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn.

He was positively _scary_, the way he was glaring a hole through the demons and at Naraku.

Kagome stepped back, watching more demons replace the ones slain.

A demon appeared before her, rough sword raised above its head about to strike her, she flinched, stepping back. It still clipped her, a large cut appearing on her arm, just below her wrist, which was raised to protect her face.

Kagome blinked back tears as she ignored the stinging pain, purifying the demon, and the one behind it.

Sesshomaru had officially joined the battle, nearing to the place where his brother stood, sword raised.

InuYasha let loose a mighty wave of power, carving a path towards Naraku.

He followed the path, slicing any demon that got in his way.

As if it wasn't loose enough, literally all hell broke out.

Every single demon there, including Naraku, produced a long rifle out of somewhere, and began firing everywhere.

Kagome threw up a barrier, as did Miroku.

Sango pulled Kohaku behind the Hiraikotsu, and InuYasha hid behind the Tessaiga.

Shippo, unable to hold his transformation any longer, popped back into existence appeared, but then produced a pile of doppelgangers, each of them disappearing quickly, but none of them where the real thing.

Sesshomaru leapt high above the firing range, blocking any bullet following him with his sword.

Kouga simply dodged the bullets, his shards giving him his speed.

Suddenly Kagura appeared out of nowhere, sending two blades of solid wind towards him. They quickly and easily sliced through the skin and muscle, sending the two jewel shards flying.

'You aren't so cocky without _these_, are you, Kouga!?' Kagura shouted over the various battle cries surrounding them, catching the shards.

'My shards! No!' Kouga shouted. He swore.

Kagura flew over to Naraku, and handed him the shards with a glare.

'_Thank_ you, Kagura.'

'Pleasure's all mine.' Kagura said acidly.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel then, sucking in countless demons, which where instantly being replaced by more, also getting sucked in.

The effect was instantaneous, Miroku's hand turned black, and the wind tunnel could actually be seen widening.

The monk covered it up as quickly as possible, but the damage was done.

InuYasha appeared back next to Kagome, a large, purple bruise blossoming on the side of his face, an obviously deep wound was sporting blood from his shoulder.

'We need to fall back!' He said to her urgently, setting off another wind scar.

'I know! But where? And how?'

Kagome looked over at Sango, who was looking sore but determined, standing next to Miroku and Kohaku.

Kouga was still fighting with a vengeance, but there was something wrong,

'Naraku has Kouga's shards!' Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha swore loudly, glancing over at the wolf demon.

Kagome looked at him frantically.

'What do we do now?'

_**(a/n, Unless I get TEN reviews by Saturday the 19th of Feb, this attack on Naraku will go pear shaped, and everyone will die. Naraku will WIN unless I get those reviews. :D )**_


	26. Chapter 26 Death and Darkness

**_(a/n, lets see what the verdict is, shall we?)_**

_The whole world sleeps and I do too,_

_In my valley home,_

_Let the darkness do its worst,_

_And let the shadows roam._

-Yan Song

**Chapter 26**

In the midst of the battle, the small group was loosing.

It was six people against an army, all with the intent to kill.

There was no margin for error.

Kagome let the colours leach out in the morning sun, looking at the few blue sections in the masses of red.

She looked around, dodging an attack.

There was something strange about Naraku, like the red black wasn't centred around him.

And then it hit her.

'InuYasha!' She called to a few feet away where the hanyou was. 'That's not Naraku! That's a puppet!'

'What?!' InuYasha looked over at Naraku.

He didn't look like a puppet, but he trusted Kagome on her assumption.

'You sure?'

There was a shriek, of shock, of pain.

He looked around, and there was the real Naraku.

There was no doubt about it.

Long, thin appendages, not unlike spider legs, had wrapped themselves around Kagome, holding her like a shield against the others.

There were tears of pain sliding down her face, blood was pouring from a point just above her knee.

She had been shot.

inuYasha felt his own blood turn cold.

Kagome scrambled for her sun, but, to her horror, she could not find it.

_Where is it?_ She internally screamed.

'Good morning, Kagome,' Naraku said, looking down at her, 'I wish a favour of you.'

'Let go of me!'

'Sango?' Naraku called.

The demons halted their assault, ready and waiting for action again.

Sango looked at Naraku hatefully.

'What do you want?'

'I want Kohaku back. If I have your permission?' Naraku had turned the statement into a question.

'Since when have you ever asked for it before?' Sango shouted, shielding Kohaku from view.

'So that would be a no, then?'

They eyed each other, each waiting for the other to move.

Shippo suddenly appeared, running at Naraku screaming 'You let Kagome go!!'

Doppelgangers flew everywhere, it was impossible to tell which one was real, but Naraku solved the problem quickly and easily.

He shot at every single one of the false Shippos, every single one of them popped, except one.

The real Shippo fell to the ground, blood spurting everywhere.

'Shippo!' Kagome screamed. 'No!!'

The kitsan did not move as he lay face down on the ground.

'Shippo!'

The name seemed to echo around the forest of levelled trees, but they all knew he was gone.

Naraku did not even bat an eyelid.

'Kohaku?' Naraku asked, waiting.

'No, you evil,' Kohaku called him something that made Sango gasp.

'You have no choice.'

Kagome felt an awful nothingness behind her.

'He's going to absorb me!' She shrieked.

'You,' InuYasha seemed beyond words.

As was Miroku, but for a different reason.

The monk could hear the sound of the wind tunnel, even though it was sealed.

_It was beginning to tear_.

He looked down at it, and tried to make a fist, but it did not help.

He could feel it trying to pull his fingers in.

Kagome was thinking hard to get out of her situation.

_Why does Naraku want Kohaku?_ A small voice in the back of her head wondered. _Maybe…_

'Sango!' Kagome shouted. 'Kohaku has Naraku's heart!!'

Everyone stared at Kohaku.

All of the pieces were falling into place.

Suddenly Kohaku's eyes went blank.

Then they came back.

The boy screamed.

He fell to his knees, holding his head and shaking it, still screaming like he was being tortured.

Naraku smiled.

'You see? He is better off like he was before. Do you not agree, Sango?'

His voice was quiet, but it could still be distinctly heard over the screams that were slowly turning into sobs.

Sango glared back at him with tears sparkling. 'You evil, cowardly, creature!' She shouted.

'So give me back the boy. He is much better with me.'

'Never!'

As they stared each other down, Kagome looked up at Naraku, searching.

She quickly found the jewel, it was entirely black and almost spherical once again.

She looked down at her own shards, which had much less of a shine, being in such close proximity to the rest of the jewel.

_If she could just find her sun…_

She looked around at the others, Miroku was looking pale as a ghost, clutching as his black hand.

Sango was almost in tears herself over Kohaku, curled up on the ground sobbing.

Sesshomaru had disappeared, as had Kouga.

'What say you, InuYasha? Miroku?' Naraku said, addressing them.

Miroku said nothing, InuYasha still looked past words.

Naraku smiled.

A demon snuck up behind Kohaku, and grabbed him.

He threw the boy towards Naraku, before being taken out by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Kohaku landed heavily at Naraku's feet.

Naraku raised a hand over Kohaku, and made a fist.

Kohaku was gasping for air, like he was being strangled.

A round, pitch black sphere rose from the boys back, and landed in Naraku's hand.

He absorbed it.

Kohaku stopped breathing.

He went totally limp, as if the heart that Naraku had taken was not only his heart, but the boys as well.

Naraku retreated slightly, allowing the body some space.

Sango screamed, and threw herself at Kohaku, sobbing brokenly.

'You evil bastard!' InuYasha shouted, swinging the tessaiga, a patch of red appeared on the blade.

'A new attack? Too bad you won't have time to use it.' Naraku said.

He fired three shots, in quick succession, straight at him.

InuYasha was hit, three times, straight in his heart.

He fell heavily backwards, the Tessaiga spinning away from him, and landing point first into the ground.

There was half a beat of silence, where everyone seemed to be frozen.

'INUYASHAAAAA!!!' Kagome screamed so loud it hurt her own ears, it felt like her throat would rip.

And suddenly, she could feel it.

It wasn't a sun, there was just too much _power_.

She ripped it up with all of her might, and she shone.

Kagome felt the jewel become pure, then she joined them, to make the one, sinle jewel that shone with purity.

She could feel the power of it, and with her powers, she pulled it from Naraku's body.

The nanosecond she touched it, she could feel its power merging with her own to make something more then a thousand suns put together.

Kagome could feel the burning, shining power like never before, but it was like it was too squashed.

She let it out, and could feel the ultimate waves of purity wash out, she could feel Naraku behind her getting incinerated, gone, never to come back.

She could feel the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand getting dissolved, with nothing remaining.

She could feel the demons surrounding them reduced to dust.

It was like nothing anyone had ever seen.

InuYasha looked up, in exquisite pain, having suddenly come to, due to a large, electrical current running over him, rendering him human.

There was a blinding light, for a long moment exactly where Kagome and Naraku had been.

Then, Naraku was gone.

The demons were gone.

Kagome floated to the ground, still on her feet, a burning look behind her sightless eyes.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she crumpled, landing face first in the dirt.

InuYasha returned to his hanyou self, the almost constant current gone.

'Kagome?' He said, as he ran to her, ignoring the pain.

'Kagome, can you hear me?' he shook her shoulder, then rolled her over onto her back. 'Kagome? Come on, you did it! Naraku's dead! Wake up!'

Desperation was seeping into his voice. 'Come back, Kagome. Open your eyes!'

Behind him, Miroku was with Sango and Kirara, and both were with Shippo's and Kohaku's bodies, leaving them be.

'Kagome?' InuYasha whispered brokenly. He kissed her, his shoulders hunched with grief. 'Kagome? Listen to me. I love you, Kagome. Just come back to me!' He kissed her again, but there was still no response.

Her body suddenly exploded into ash, covering InuYasha in it.

'Kagome,' InuYasha wiped most of the ash off of his face.

A single tear ran down his cheek as he crouched there.

He looked like he was sobbing, but when he stood up, Miroku looked up at him, watching with horror at his face.

Purple markings hung at his cheekbones, his eyes blood red.

Miroku's eyes ran back to the Tessaiga, which was still in the ground, some ten feet away.

InuYasha suddenly disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the clearing.

Miroku grabbed the Tessaiga on the way past, and looked down at the ashes.

Sitting among them, a red tie sat.

Miroku picked it up.

InuYasha turned and started running again, Miroku caught Sango's eye, and they ran for Kirara, and leapt on her, Kirara was already in the sky, chasing after InuYasha.

InuYasha had been fighting the demonic side for too long, and now, he joined with it.

If the nothingness lasted, he would never go back. He would choose this form, because of the nothingness, like falling asleep, without the need to wake up, to be wary. Maybe, if he was enough gone, he would never have to hear again ...

He let the InuYasha who cared, the InuYasha who reasoned, the InuYasha who understood, who listened, who thought, the InuYasha who loved, disappear behind him.


	27. Chapter 27 Starless Night

_Each tear that's shed_

_All instinct to fight_

_Dissolves away_

_Into starless night_

- Charlotte Burton

**Chapter 27**

Kagome found herself in darkness.

She could see that she shone bright, but there was nothing there to shine upon.

And that is when she knew that she was dead.

Kagome curled up into a ball, and buried her face in her hands.

She stayed there for a long time, feeling the shock, the horror, the grief of loosing what she loved, wash over her.

She remembered those who had died, trying to save her, trying to destroy Naraku.

Shippo.

Kohaku.

Kikyou.

And InuYasha, who she would never see again.

As she hung there, in the nothingness around her, she remained motionless.

Then the tears came, and she cried, and cried, and cried.


	28. Chapter 28 Lady Luck

_**(a/n, **_

_**People, either a grab some tissues, or grab a bucket. This is going to get soppy.)**_

_I Know Pain:_

_He rides on my shoulder._

_I Know Death:_

_He courses at my command._

_I Know Anguish:_

_He has ripped my heart from me._

_I Know Lady Luck:_

_She flies above me, her shadow hiding the beautiful sun._

_In the long silences and at night I hear her mocking laughter._

- Richard Gale

**Chapter 28**

Miroku and Sango were following InuYasha at such a breakneck speed, that they had reached Kaede's village before the day was out.

InuYasha did not even pause, but, a few minutes later, he did finally stop.

Kirara landed, exhausted, on the ground heavily.

Miroku jumped off, and walked over to where InuYasha was, standing at the lip of the well.

The place where it had all started.

Miroku did not understand why the demon InuYasha would stop, but he did.

'InuYasha?' He asked questioningly.

InuYasha turned and looked at him, and retreated to the shadows of the trees.

Miroku looked down at the well, and pulled out the red tie.

He dropped it into the well, and watched it as it disappeared with a flash of blue-purple colour.

He turned back to face InuYasha, only to find him directly behind him.

Miroku started, taking a few steps back.

InuYasha followed him.

'InuYasha?'

With a single, fluid motion, InuYasha snatched the Tessaiga from Miroku's hand, then slowly walked back towards the trees.

He did not turn back to face him, but the monk did know that InuYasha was back, however much he did not want to be.

Miroku left him there, he knew that he would want to be alone.

Miroku lead Sango and Kirara back to the village.

InuYasha did not move for three days.

He did not eat, he did not drink, he did not sleep.

He did not move.

He would not respond to Miroku, or Sango, or Kirara.

He just sat there, staring at the well.

His wounds healed, but only physically.

Nothing else happened.

No body dared approach him after that, the uncertainty hung over him like a thick blanket.

On the evening of the third day, he was gone.

InuYasha found himself wandering the surrounding forest.

It was almost entirely dark, he was looking up through the trees at the stars.

Everything reminded him of her.

Even now, he could remember the night that they had walked under the stars together.

Here, he could see a particularly bright one, he wondered if it could ever shine like she did.

It looked so close, like he could almost touch it.

It pulsated.

InuYasha made no effort to reach for his sword, even if it were a demon.

The star pulsated again, and a single beam of light was thrown onto the ground.

_What does it matter?_

He was just about to turn away, when something caught his eye.

There was something, no, some_one_ appearing in the light of the star.

As it grew more and more solid, InuYasha's eyes widened. He rubbed them.

He must be seeing things.

_Surely_ that isn't-

'Kagome?'

Soon she looked real, as real as he was.

He reached out, as if in a trance, to touch her face.

It was real, and with his touch, she snapped to it.

'InuYasha?' She breathed.

She leapt at him, kissing him, saying his name.

he kissed her back, holding her there, as if she would slip away again.

She only said four more words. 'InuYasha? I love you.'

He froze, and looked at her.

Her eyes went wide, scared by rejection.

'I,' he took a breath, 'love you.'

And they kissed, under the light of the stars.


	29. Chapter 29 I Love You

_I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. _

- Roy Croft

**Chapter 29**

Neither Miroku, nor Sango were entirely sure how it happened, but it did.

InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut with his own two feet, which was a feat in itself.

But then _Kagome_ walked in, looking as if nothing had changed whatsoever.

As if she had just gone home, and now was back, bag in hand.

But there was no bag, and there were rings under her red eyes, like she had bee crying.

Kaede pulled herself to her feet, and hugged her wordlessly, Sango right behind her.

'What happened to you?' Sango asked, sitting her down and handing her food.

'I don't know. After Naraku was gone, I couldn't see anything, like I was in this big empty space, that was entirely dark, even with me shining in it. Then, I kind of just faded from there into the forest.'

She flushed slightly, glancing at InuYasha.

'It doesn't make any sense. But we should be _happy_, child, for Naraku is gone, and we are all back together again.' Kaede said cheerfully.

Kagome nodded, smiling, spotting Miroku's shocked face.

She looked over at InuYasha.

'Do you think, that maybe, I could go home? Mom would be happy, and I could bring back a celebratory meal?'

InuYasha looked for a minute like he was going to refuse, but then he nodded.

The general feeling of elation was still lifting spirits over the hut, it was impossible to say no.

'Thanks!'

She almost skipped out of the hut, and very nearly running towards the well.

Miroku and Sango, exchanged a look, then went outside, Kirara transformed and flew off with them.

Trying to be subtle, InuYasha slipped out, and followed Kagome's scent towards the well.

Miroku and Sango looked down upon the scene where it had taken place, it was as untouched as when they had left it.

Together, they pulled the bodies that were left over to one side, and started digging.

Kagome had one knee on the lip of the well, about to jump, when InuYasha appeared.

'InuYasha!' She said, too happy to be startled.

Wordlessly, they jumped together, his arm around her waist.

On the other side, Kagome took to the ladder and climbed out, where she was almost immediately met by her mother.

'Kagome!'

'Mom?'

She had enveloped the girl in a hug, like she had just been saved from a brining building.

'Mom? It's okay, I'm fine.'

Kagome's mom was crying, the tears were staining Kagome's shirt.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes, mom.'

'But I thought, with your tie appearing, and, that you were,'

She seemed unable to say it.

'Look at me, okay? I'm fine.'

Her mother looked her up and down, smiling through the tears.

'What happened to you?'

Kagome looked around to see InuYasha watching awkwardly from the well lip.

She stepped over to him.

'Mom? He's dead. Naraku is gone. We got him.'

InuYasha nodded, smiling smugly.

'Did you?'

The woman pulled the door to the well house open, and let Kagome and InuYasha come throughout first.

'Well you'll have to tell me all about it. But first, I think, a meal. In celebration.'

Her mother winked at Kagome, who flushed.

They strolled over to the house, passing Goshinkiboku as the went.

Kagome gave it a fond look.

The screen door opened to meet them, as they almost ran into an elderly man.

'Grandpa!' Kagome said, rushing over and hugging him.

'So you're back, eh? Didn't think your mother was right.'

Mrs Higurashi flushed.

She bustled into the kitchen, where presently there were the sounds and smells of merry cooking underway.

Kagome slipped up into her room, InuYasha right behind her.

'How do you think they knew?' She asked.

InuYasha shrugged.

'I'm just gonna,' Kagome gestured out of the room, and he nodded.

Quickly, he could hear the sounds of the shower running.

He sat down, leaning back against the bed.

He smiled, for what seemed like the first time in years.

Finally done, Miroku was sitting next to the small campfire they had made, Sango was sleeping fitfully, cuddled up to Kirara.

Miroku looked at her sadly, he could feel that such nightmares would not be gone easily.

He looked down at his right hand.

It felt oddly light, without the wrappings or prayer beads that had kept it sealed up for so long.

He thought back to the promise that he had once made with Sango, the woman he loved.

He knew that he would make good on it, and when she woke up, he would make his proposition.

The monk wondered about his position, for he had nothing. Nothing to give her, and yet he knew that she would take him.

In the morning.

Fed and sleepy, having said goodnight to everyone, Kagome and InuYasha trundled up to her room.

'So what are we gonna do now?'

InuYasha looked back over at her, who was sprawled over her bed.

She looked back at him.

'What do you mean?' She replied, flushing slightly.

'Well, Naraku is dead. The jewel is gone. So now what?'

Kagome rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

All the effort being put to Naraku's death, Kagome hadn't really thought about what she would do after.

She had never really considered it.

'Well,' she began. 'You could master the new technique on the Tessaiga, but I don't really know after that.'

They sat in silence for a long moment, wondering silently.

Neither of the two had really thought about what would happen after, and neither had even considered that the jewel would be gone with Naraku.

InuYasha glanced up at Kagome, and caught her staring at him.

She flushed, and looked away.

'What?'

'Nothing,'

'Tell me.'

'It's nothing, okay?'

He shrugged, and turned away, trying to and look interested in her chair.

Kagome slid down, and sat next to him, leaning against him.

She looked up at him, only to find him already looking at her.

No words were said, they just acted.

It went on into the night.


	30. Chapter 30 The Bone Eaters Well

_Con tu adios_

_te llevas_

_mi corazón_

_With your goodbye_

_You take with you_

_My heart_

- Selena, Como La Flor

**Chapter 30**

Kaede was sitting, grinding the herbs she had picked that morning.

It was a calming thing, mechanically doing the same motion, over and over, it soothed her.

There was a small sound outside, and Miroku and Sango entered, Kirara on her shoulder.

'Good morning.' Kaede said, smiling.

'Morning.' The two both replied.

Sango yawned.

'What are ye two doing today?'

Miroku opened his mouth, but closed it again, not having a single thing to say.

-

Kagome was cooking, preparing for the special lunch.

InuYasha was outside, but was under strict supervision by Kagome's grandfather.

Just in case.

Kagome was just adding the finishing touches, enjoying the smell wafting off of it.

Her mother entered the room then, helping her with the dishes.

'So are you going back?'

'Yes, mom.'

Se gave her a worried glance.

'Don't worry, mom. Naraku is gone, and InuYasha will be there.'

Kagome's mom shook her head, smiling.

'I'm just worrying myself too much. I did get scared when I thought that all that was left of you was a tie,'

Kagome didn't laugh.

'I know. I'll be just fine.'

Kagome piled all the food into her bag, and stepped out of the kitchen.

She came face to face with InuYasha, startled, she took a step back.

'I'm ready. Shall we go?'

He nodded, and followed her out the front door.

'So what did you pack?' InuYasha asked as they walked over to the well.

'Just some stuff that I whipped up.'

He looked down at the bag, questioning.

'Did you pack the noodles that I like? You know, the ones that you add hot water to?'

Kagome gave him such a look that he quailed.

She opened the door to the well and together they slipped through.

She swung herself into the well, a split second before InuYasha.

Kagome landed roughly, the ground was unexpectedly early, but then InuYasha flashed past, and in the portion of a nanosecond that seemed to last forever, he looked back at her, their eyes locking with mirrored looks of horror, he reached out to her, before InuYasha vanished with a flash of blue and purple colour.

InuYasha landed in the past, and looked around.

He was the only one in the well.

-

He leapt out, the horror of what had just occurred filled his heart.

Kagome wasn't there.

Back on the other side, Kagome was scrabbling on her well floor.

She climbed up and out, then tried again, with the same result.

She couldn't get through.

'No!' She shouted, banging her fists on the dirt.

-

InuYasha jumped back into the well, but without the colour, his fears were confirmed.

The well had closed, now that everyone was on the right side of it.

-

Kagome found herself in her room, not remembering climbing out of the well, putting the bag of food down, or coming back to where she was.

She was in shock.

After all that had happened, the well had sealed itself, with her heart on the other side.

What was going on?

Why would such a thing happen?

Was she _supposed_ to have died?

Was that the reason she didn't?

Questions like this buzzed around in her head, but she didn't want to answer them.

There was no point.

-

It was nearly midday, Miroku was starting to figure something was up.

He got up, and wandered out of the hut, grabbing his staff on the way past.

Walking towards the well, the monk came across a lone figure.

InuYasha, was walking slowly, but he looked up as soon as Miroku caught sight of him.

They met quickly.

'Where's Kagome?'

InuYasha paused, before saying; 'She is, safe.'

Miroku stared at him for a long moment.

'What happened?'

'The well closed. I guess her purpose here is over now.'

They regarded each other for a long moment, before Miroku turned, and led him back to the village.


	31. Chapter 31 Kagome

_Time passes._

_Even when it seems impossible._

_Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise._

_It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does._

_Even for me._

Pg 93, _New Moon_, Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 31**

Kagome stared, in blatant shock.

It had been four weeks since the well had shut.

She rested her head against the cool, flat surface of her desk.

She stared at the two blue lines.


	32. Chapter 32 Mai

_The world is immersed in happiness and joy_

_Why, you ask?_

_it be because_

_The sun has returned._

- Lily Schubert

**Chapter 32**

Kagome and her mother were walking around their shrine, a small child swinging on the two's arms.

It had been three years since the well had shut, three _long_ years.

The little girl laughed, running ahead, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

She laughed, a joyful sound that caused even Kagome and her mother to smile.

'Hurry up! Hurry up!' The girl called, waving her arms, like she had been stuck inside for several years.

'We're coming, Mai, you're too quick!' Kagome called back, smiling.

'Grown ups are too _slow_! Why aren't you moving faster?'

Kagome's mother ran up to Mai and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle.

'Was I fast enough for you?'

Mai laughed again in exhilaration.

'Come on, hurry up!' She teased, as Kagome walked up. 'I see what you mean,' she said, addressing the girl, 'grown ups _are_ slow.'

'I told you!'

Mai looked around, her eyes wide with wonder.

'Look over there!' She exclaimed, pointing at the well shrine. 'Can I go in there?'

Kagome and her mother exchanged a look.

'Sure, Mai, but only once. It's not very safe.'

She took the little girl's hand, and together the three of them walked towards the well.

The doors had become stiff with the lack of usage, but they gave with a groan.

'I haven't been down here in so long,' Kagome said quietly.

'What's down there?' Mai asked. 'Is that a hole?'

'That's a well, Mai. It used to be where water could be stored, but it's dry.'

'So it is a hole in the ground, then?'

Kagome smiled.

'I guess so.'

'I want to have a look!' Mai said excitedly.

She pulled her down the steps, and peered inside.

'I thought you said that it was a hole in the ground.' Mai accused curiously.

Kagome and her mother looked inside.

_The sky…_

InuYasha sat, trying desperately to ignore the two children tugging at his ears.

He tried his best not to move, but he accidentally twitched his ears irritably, causing the kids to gasp with delight.

'Hey, can't you do something about this?'

Miroku looked over, and shot him an apologetic look.

'Not the ears, you two.'

The disappointed groans followed, but they did leave InuYasha alone.

A lot had happened in the three years.

Miroku and Sango had two children, and another on the way.

InuYasha had mastered the new technique, but there wasn't a lot of competition nowadays.

The breeze changed.

That in itself was nothing special, but the scent that accompanied it had InuYasha running.

In an incredibly short amount of time, he had arrived at the well.

Kagome turned and looked back at her mother.

'Mom,' She hugged her close, then looked up at her. 'I'm going.'

Her mother gave her a watery smile. 'Of course. I love you, Kagome.'

'Goodbye.'

InuYasha reached into the well, and helped Kagome through.

'Kagome?'

He kissed her, but not quickly enough.

'Ewwwww!'

He only then noticed the small child clinging to Kagome's back, who was sticking her tongue out, and scrunching up her eyes.

She caught him staring, and buried her face in Kagome's hair.

'Who's this?'

Kagome flushed, then let the girl down.

'InuYasha, this is Mai. Your daughter.'

Mai peeped out from behind her mother, where it was blatantly obvious who the father was.

She had a mischievous look about her honey-golden eyes, his eyes copied exactly into her face, she pushed long, white hair out of them, and her triangular ears, on the top of her head, twitched.

InuYasha's own eyes when wide.

He crouched down to look at her.

'Father?' The little girl looked about six, but her scent said two, which could only mean that-

'Are you sure?' InuYasha asked, looking back up at Kagome.

'Is there really any one else that you know with these ears?'

InuYasha shook his head in wonder.

Miroku turned to the sounds of approaching footsteps.

'InuYasha, why th- Kagome?' He exclaimed, spotting her.

Sango turned so fast she was almost a blur.

'Kagome?'

'Sango! Miroku!'

Kagome ran over and hugged Sango, then looked her up and down.

'Sango, I knew it!'

Sango flushed.

'I'm sorry, i didn't bring the meal.' Kagome laughed.

'That's okay. You really are here? Has the well opened again?'

Kagome shook her head sadly.

'No, I think that was it.'

Miroku had wandered over to where InuYasha and Mai stood.

Mai was obviously itching to go and play with the other two her age, and was edging towards them.

Miroku crouched down, and spoke to her, grabbing her attention.

'Hello there. What's your name?'

'Mai.' She said dismissivly. 'Are they your kids?'

'Yes. Would you like to go and play?'

'Yes, please.'

Mai turned and ran over to the two, who were running around playing tag.

Miroku stood up.

'InuYasha.' He stretched the first two syllables slyly, staring at him. 'You didn't.'

InuYasha flushed and looked away.

'Ha! You idiot, you did!' The monk laughed, motioning at Kagome.

'Just drop it. Though, you're one to talk.' He gestured towards the children.

Miroku shrugged.

It was good to be back together.

All was well.

_**fin**_


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

'Aren't you supposed to be in the car with the girl as she drives off into the sunset?'

- _August Rush_

**Chapter 33**

**Epilogue**

Kagome had been expecting this.

It had only been about a week when it happened.

She was just outside the village with Mai, searching for a particular medical herb, with InuYasha's supervision, when he appeared.

There was a small whirlwind, as Kouga arrived, without any warning, grasping onto both of Kagome's hands.

'Kagome!' He said, ignoring the furious looks InuYasha was giving him. 'Where have you been? I thought you were dead, or something!'

Kagome grimaced. 'Let's go with the _or something_.'

Kouga froze.

He leaned in close, not noticing Kagome's cringing, and sniffed her.

'Why do you reek of the dog turd?'

InuYasha appeared directly in between the two, glaring hatefully.

'Leave. Now.'

He ignored that, as he usually did, but there was a hard poking in Kouga's kneecap, and he looked around.

He didn't see anyone.

'Hey! Wolf! Down here!'

He looked down, to see a small child sending him daggers.

Kouga crouched down, looking straight at the child.

She stared straight back, with honey eyes almost giving off sparks.

Kouga looked up at Kagome.

'Who's the kid?' He asked.

'You leave my Mommy alone!'

And she kicked him, as hard as she could, in the shins.

Mai hadn't just gotten her looks from her father, either.

InuYasha gave a smug little huff as Kouga hopped back, his eyes wide, his grin vanishing.

'You didn't.' Kouga said, looking from the girl to the hanyou. 'You did _not_.'

He looked like he was expanding, Mai thought of poking him again, just to see if he would pop.

'How could you!?' Kouga exploded, sending a punch InuYasha's way.

InuYasha didn't see it coming, he staggered to the side a couple of steps, a bruise blossoming on the side of his face.

'My woman! She's _mine_!' Kouga shouted.

Kagome pulled Mai towards her, grasping onto her shoulders, holding her back.

'She's not your woman!' InuYasha shouted, throwing a punch, which Kouga dodged.

'Yes, she is!' Kouga yelled. 'I'll kill you, just to prove it!'

There was a frenzy about Kouga that none of them had ever seen. he was swinging attacks, whilst dodging fast enough, he could still have had his jewel shards.

InuYasha was doing the best that he could, but he just wasn't fast enough.

'ENOUGH!!!' Mai shouted.

Everyone stared at her.

Both Kagome and Mai had nerves twitching.

Kagome threw up a barrier around Kouga, trapping him inside.

Mai ran over to him.

'Hey!' Kouga complained.

'Wolf! You don't ever talk to my mommy like that!'

Kagome lowered the barrier, almost smiling in spite of herself.

Mai closed the few steps, and poked him hard in the chest.

'I don't want to see you coming anywhere near my mommy! Now say you're sorry to Father!'

Kouga was looking very startled at being both yelled at by a two year old, and what this two year old was saying.

'No! I will not say sorry!'

'_Yes_, you _will_!'

The deja vu was almost overwhelming.

'No! I _should_ kill him!'

Kouga got up, ignoring the full grown swords that were getting stared at him.

He flew at InuYasha,who met him head on.

'Mangy wolf!'

'Stupid mutt! How dare you!'

'She's not your woman!'

'She is so!'

Kouga froze, as did InuYasha, who flushed.

'I claimed her long before you did!'

'She never wanted you! Ever!'

'Yes, she does!'

'No, she doesn't! The proof is right there!'

InuYasha gestured towards Mai quickly, before resuming his stranglehold on Kouga.

'How do I know that that is what she wanted?'

InuYasha's eyes flashed, and he dragged Kouga around until he was nose to nose with the demon.

He went deathly quiet.

'Are you implying that I would-'

'Yeah! Maybe I am!'

They stared at each other for a long moment.

'She is mine. End of story.' InuYasha said.

'Oh yeah? Prove it! I bet she'll chose me over you, dog turd.'

InuYasha dropped him, and crossed slowly over to Kagome.

'Inu-'

He kissed her, picking her up off her feet.

Mai rolled her eyes.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck.

They broke apart quickly, to an utterly speechless Kouga.

'You were saying?'

There was still defiance in Kouga's eyes.

'That's not proof.'

'No? Then how about this?'

InuYasha and Kouga turned to face Kagome, who had not moved.

She was swinging a strange looking necklace around one finger, at which InuYasha stared.

He put a hand around his own neck, where only his kimono hung.

'Sit!' Kagome shouted.

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

Mai stormed over to Kouga, where he looked like someone had hit him over the head with something very heavy.

'There!' She said. 'If that isn't enough, then GO AWAY.'

Kouga glanced down onto the little girl, and fled.

Mai gave a satisfied nod, then went back to looking for the herb.

Kagome turned slowly to InuYasha.

Who was staring at her, wide eyed.

'You,'

He motioned at the necklace.

Kagome nodded.

She closed her eyes, and the necklace exploded.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

She still had a troubled look about her.

'But…'

'What you said earlier.' Kagome flushed. 'Am I really your woman now?' She nearly whispered.

InuYasha turned a delicate shade of pink.

'No,' he shook his head, clearing it. 'not if you don't want to be.' he said quietly.

He turned away, flushing madly.

Kagome went around him until she was facing him again.

'But I want to be.'

She kissed him, halting all protests, and did not stop until Mai gave a yell of triumph, a small plant clasped in her hand.

**_fin_**


End file.
